High School DXD - The Amazing Red Dragon Emperor
by Alvin D-Rod
Summary: The spirit of Red Dragon Emperor - Ddraig gets sealed inside of Issei Hyoudou to become next Red Dragon Emperor. The decision to use his powers is up to him, but different types of people want to use him a weapon. Found out in The Amazing Red Dragon Emperor! I don't own High School DXD! (On Hold!)
1. Prologue

_**Prologue - The Great War of Three Faction**_

 _ **I'm back with The Amazing Red Dragon Emperor and I hope everyone will enjoy the new plot for High School DXD.**_

 _ **Special thank you goes to Praise Helix for helping me create the first five episodes, but the writer had something come up. I have to say I hope everything is alright with them.**_

 _ **I have a request. Please if anyone wants to help me with the story than drop me a message I will get back to you. I have being trying to find someone on Beta-Readers, but they never answer back, so please message me if you like to help me.**_

 _ **Bold**_ _ **\- Dragon's Thoughts**_

 _ **Italics**_ _ **\- Normal Thoughts**_

 _ **Enjoy the Story:**_

A dark red dragon with dark green underneath his wings looked down to see the land filled with the bodies of dead devils, fallen angels, and angels. His thoughts briefly turned to what started the war, but it didn't matter. He continued to roam the battlefield, as his eyes looked up to see dark gray clouds echoing with the sound of battle.

' **My name is Ddraig...the Great War started when I was just awakening from my slumber.** ' His eyes focused towards the area in front of him, as he wondered where the other dragons were.

His attention soon focused onto a girl wearing a revealing black and dark purple dress, her head looking down to see the Great War taking place. She watched with a blank expression quickly noticing someone was staring at her. She turned around and her black eyes connected with Ddraig's, who was said to have been the Red Dragon of Damnation, but her thoughts became surrounded with questions, like if he had started the Great War.

' **Ophis...the Infinity Dragon who flies through the Dimensional Gap. I doubt she is the one who started the Great War**.' Ddraig turned his head back to see the Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels fighting one another to claim lands. Ophis flew over to Ddraig's position with a blank expression and spoke to him with an emotionless voice.

"Are you the one who started the Great War, Red Dragon?" Ddraig's wings flipped forward than behind, as Ddraig's head turned to see that the Infinity Dragon was speaking to him.

The details about the start were unknown to the dragon, as he turned his head away and remained silent. His eyes showed little curiosity about the answer, which were reflected in his thoughts. ' **I don't care who started the war or who's going to win.** '

"I have no reason to start the war between the Three Factions...but why are you here, Infinity Dragon?" He glanced at her to see if she would respond, as Ophis turned her attention away from the Red Dragon with a stoic expression.

After a few moments of silence, Ophis turned her attention back to him, her eyes holding a small glimmer of interest towards the Red Dragon of Damnation. ' **I can't sense the future...but Red Dragon...you're going to have the choose to fight for who is right and who is wrong**.' Her thoughts wondered about what decision Ddraig would make, but she put that aside to answer his question.

"I only want to find way back to my home...the Dimensional Gap."

Ddraig heard her answer and took off, flying forward into the dark gray clouds as red lightning appeared from them. Ophis noticed spears of light and dark light clashing with one another within those clouds, a sign of a battle between Angels and Fallen Angels.

After flying for some time over the war-torn area littered with the bodies of supernatural beings he could not care less about, Ddraig settled down on a piece of land that had yet to be marred with their blood. His dark red paws placed themselves onto the drylands while his wings were folded onto his back. Sensing a strong presence headed towards him, he turned his head to his left to see Albion, the Vanishing Dragon. His eyes widened in surprise as his heartbeat elevated at the sight of her.

Albion's white wings were spread out, allowing her dark blue feathers to be on full display. It seemed as if she, too, was surveying the destruction caused by the Three Factions before sensing his presence. Both Heavenly Dragons had reached the conclusion that this war would end either with some sort of truce between the Three Factions, or their complete annihilation. This mattered little to the dragons, however, as there was something more important to deal with now.

Albion landed in a spot not too far from Ddraig, her wings resting at her side. Ddraig felt his heart beating at a fast rate, his eyes discreetly glancing down to see her strong body. Albion was regarded as a beauty within her race, though every dragon knew that the power she exuded was not just for show.

"Ddraig...Red Dragon of Damnation...I want you to fight me."

His eyes narrowed at the challenge and were hidden by shadows to hide his other feelings for Albion. This wasn't the first time a test of strength was issued between them. Countless battles were waged to see who was superior, though there was never a conclusive winner. As of late, though, Ddraig had begun to feel strange around her. Whereas his heart used to beat in anticipation and excitement for the coming fight, it now started to beat for a different reason, one he couldn't quite place.

Ddraig didn't fight the Vanishing Dragon for any special reason, nor was he trying to impress her, unlike so many of his kind had tried to do. Dragons of different kinds had fought each other in an attempt to win her heart, while others chose to fight with Albion herself in order to prove their worth, though the large gap in power between them usually resulted in the males receiving significant, if not fatal, injuries.

Her light blue eyes firmly connected with Ddraig's green eyes, her determined and steely eyes betraying her true feelings. ' **Ddraig...you might be the only existence who can be my rival...and maybe become more than that someday**.' Her heart was thumping hard and fast as she maintained eye contact the red dragon. Albion didn't understand why her heart was acting so strange towards Ddraig, but she put that aside as she awaited Ddraig's answer.

His wings extended out of his backside as he jumped away and his paws clawed into the hard ground, his booming voice answering her challenge. 

"I'm ready to begin." 

Albion released a small smile as her wings were spread out, launching herself at Ddraig's position and clashing with him onto the ground. The earth beneath them shook upon impact, leaving a large crater behind. Ddraig flew away from Albion's place with his wings firmly extended out. His maw was wide open, and his voice began to chant 'Boost,' while dark green spheres of energy began gathering around his mouth. Albion prepared her own attack as she gathered dark silver spheres surrounding her mouth.

The energy spheres were launched simultaneously, at high speeds. Dark red and silver lightning appeared out of their violent collision. Ddraig and Albion charged towards one another after the failed attack, smashing into each other with incredible force.

The Angels stopped their attack to see the battle between the two Heavenly Dragons, sensing the immense power coming from them. The Fallen Angels had also ceased fighting and looked on, though their sense of awe soon turned to worry, as the Heavenly Dragons could destroy everything in their path if they weren't stopped.

Even in the middle of a fight with Albion, Ddraig could sense the many beings closing around them. His advanced hearing even caught some Devils speaking amongst themselves.

"We have to stop them...before they destroy everything."

With that, the Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils gathered their forces in an unlikely truce to control the Red Dragon and White Dragon. They shouted in a combined battle cry, their weapons at the ready as they began their charge.

Ddraig turned his attention back to Albion to see her focus was still on him, though he could sense her irritation at the sudden interference. In any case, Albion had initiated a fight, and a fight between two dragons would always reach its conclusion. Filled with resolve, Albion spoke out loud to her opponent. 

"This fight has only just begun."

"This battle will not stop...until one of us falls in battle, Albion." Ddraig responded back.

The Great War had come to an end., though not in the way anyone imagined it would.

 _ **To Be Continued.**_


	2. Episode One

_**Episode One - The Birth of Hero**_

 _ **Here's the first episode of The Amazing Red Dragon Emperor and I hope everyone likes the rewrite of the story.**_

 _ **Special thank you goes to Praise Helix for helping me and rewrite the High School DXD.**_

 _ **Enjoy the story:**_

Ddraig's spirit was sealed into a dark red gauntlet with a shining green gem resting on the back of its hand. Though doomed to forever be a tool for his host's whims, Ddraig refused to despair. It seemed that, even in this state, his intense rivalry with the Vanishing Dragon refused to die. Time after time, the hosts of the Heavenly Dragons would encounter and fight one another with everything they had. The end results varied, with Ddraig's hosts sometimes coming out on top, and vice-versa.

While Ddraig looked forward to the heart-pumping thrill of each battle, he also felt...happy. Not necessarily because of the battle, but because at this moment in time, he got to see her. It was a feeling Ddraig never told any of his hosts. It was a feeling he only fully understood after he had lost his body. Though he knew it may never happen, Ddraig secretly hoped that one day, one of his hosts would succeed in gaining the affection of their rival. None ever did.

Still, he held onto that hope, as today was the start of a new life, so to speak. He closed his eyes to rest as he waited for his soul to merge with his new host.

A mother with light brown hair and dark brown eyes in her mid-30's rested on a hospital bed, while her husband with black hair and same color eyes sat in a chair next to her. The two waited in the sizable white room, constantly glancing at the clock as they waited for their first son to be brought back.

 _ **-Outside a Hospital-**_

A tall man wearing a dark brown jacket with two black belts, dark gray pants, and dark brown shoes stood on a nearby roof, watching the couple through a window. His black hair and golden bangs swayed to the side in the cool wind, as his demeanor remain fixed in its usual relaxed state.

He tensed up when he suddenly felt a strong presence appear next to him. He turned his violet eyes to a girl with a revealing black and purple outfit. The girl was wearing a long black dress with a purple bow inside of her hair and tied behind her backside to hold the dress together. His eyes widened in shock to see the Infinite Dragon God was making its presence known.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, causing her to glance at the Fallen Angels' Governor-General. Her head tilted at the sight of him, curious to see him here. Did he know as well?

She continued to stare at him, which slightly unnerved him. After what felt like minutes, she decided to answer him.

"My reason for being here...I want to see the Red Dragon Hero." Ophis turned her attention back to the hospital, her words confusing the younger man. He didn't understand what she meant, saying the Red Dragon Hero. He sighed, wondering just how different today was from most days. He kept his sight on the Infinite Dragon, knowing that taking her lightly would be a huge mistake.

His head turned to glance at the window with a mother and father waiting for their newborn child, yet his mind was still trying to figure out why Ophis had referred to Draig as 'The Red Dragon Hero.'

"So why have you come here, Azazel?" His expression softened at the question.

"I have come here to see the Red Dragon Emperor. By the way, why did you call- Hmm?" Within an instant, Ophis disappeared from his sight. He looked all around him, scanning every roof of every building that he could see, but he found no trace of the Infinite Dragon. He sighed once more and stroked his goatee, trying to think of any incident that could give a clue.

 _'I'm missing something. There isn't any reason for Ophis to call Ddraig the Red Dragon Hero.'_

It was during his musing that he suddenly felt another person's presence behind him, one that he recognized. He smirked, knowing she could be of use.

"You may come out, Raynare."

A little girl that appeared to be only five years old walked out of the shadows, her small crow wings sprouting from her backside. She had long black hair and light violet eyes and wore a long black dress with dark purple bracelets. Upon his command, she stepped over to the Governor's position.

"I need you to do a job for me," Azazel said. If even Ophis herself had already taken an interest in Ddraig's new host, then maintaining their safety was a high priority.

"Anything, Mister Azazel," Raynare responded with a cheerful tone. She was ready to accomplish any request from Azazel. He bent down to be eye level with the girl, a small smile adorning his lips. Azazel could tell Raynare would become a dominant and great Fallen Angel in the future.

"There's a baby boy in the hospital, one that I suspect to be the next Red Dragon Emperor. I want you to go and sneak inside to find out what his name is. Can you do that for me?" Raynare turned her head towards the hospital, her eyes widened in surprise. A new host of one of the Heavenly Dragons was here?

"However, I don't want you to use your Fallen Angel abilities. You need to sneak in there as a human."

She nodded at his request, making her wings disappear and changing her outfit to a dark purple shirt and black skirt, as well as having her hair tied in a ponytail. Raynare walked over to the edge of the rooftop and jumped down from the building. Looking left and right to see that the road was clear, she stepped forward towards the large hospital.

Raynare entered the gates to see the building had been locked by security guards. Her eyes caught an open window nearby her, dashing towards it after making sure no one was watching. She pulled herself inside, checking her surroundings for any person nearby.

 _'Sneak in and get out... What a load of crap.'_

She suddenly heard someone's footsteps heading to her and hastily hid behind a trashcan. She caught sight of a middle-aged woman in a nurse's outfit armed with a flashlight walking down the hall. Though the nurse stood close to Raynare, she never saw her. After a moment or two of looking, she continued with her rounds.

"Section B is clear."

The nurse disappeared around the corner, her footsteps gradually getting quieter. The young girl finally let out the breath she was holding in.

"Is this a prison or a hospital? These humans are really confusing."

Raynare stood up from the trashcan and walked towards the front entrance to see the main desk. Sneaking behind it, she began to rummage through the papers for a list of newborns. Spying a clipboard off to the side, she grabbed it and inspected it. It had a list of names and today's date, so this must be it.

 _'So, I have ten names. Is one of them the new the Red Dragon Emperor?'_

Raynare pondered this, but still faced the problem of finding him in the large building. She looked around the slightly dark room, as her advanced vision could still clearly see the wooden chairs, tables, and glass screen doors. Finally, she saw a map which she studied in order to get to the nursery. Her expression became focused, as she was filled with renewed determination to find the Red Dragon Emperor.

Raynare placed the list back onto the desk silently and turned to her left to see a dark hallway.

"If the map is correct, the newborns are this way."

She made her way to her objective, keeping to the shadows to avoid drawing the attention of the nurses. At last, she arrived at the nursery, where her hearing caught the soft noise of babies sleeping inside of another room. She peeked through the window, her violet eyes taking its fill of every baby, but she couldn't sense anything out of the ordinary.

She bit her lip, trying hard to find something that could help her. She couldn't disappoint Azazel. Not after coming so far. She tried to remember anything she could from her magic lessons that could be of use, recalling that magic works best when one is calm and collected. Taking her lessons to heart, she steadied herself and closed her eyes, patiently waiting to sense any sort of supernatural power.

Finally, she got something. It was faint, but it was there, she was sure of it. She could feel the energy growing bit by bit, all of it focusing on one child. She looked towards where she had found it, looking down at the name beneath the baby.

 _'Issei Hyoudou.'_

"Did you find anything about the Red Dragon Emperor?" A magic circle appeared on the right side of her head. It startled her, but she regained her composure.

"I think I have. His name is...Issei Hyoudou." She responded back to Azazel.

"Time to get out of there, Raynare," Azazel ordered.

"Yes, sir!"

Raynare retraced her steps back to the open window, jumping out and running to the gates and out of the hospital area. The whole time, she thought back to how cute the baby was, with her cheeks dyed a light red.

Raynare stopped before crossing the road and approached the Governor-General, who thanked her for her work.

"Master Azazel... May I have a request?" Her eyes were hidden by her hair, her heart thumping quickly. He raised his eyebrows in a surprise of the suddenly timid voice from the usually energetic Fallen Angel.

"What is your request?" He asked softly. He smiled at her, interested as to what she wanted.

The wind softly blows green leaves in front of him, as Raynare requested that she stay by the boy's side as his 'guardian' and 'friend.'

 _ **-Inside the Hospital-**_

Red sparks lit up the nursery, the energy within the room, concentrating on a baby's small left arm. A red spirit looked on as the process neared completion, his new life awaiting him. The faint energy within the child grew steadily until it subsided. Soon, all was quiet, and the red spirit was drawn into the child. Within the child's mindscape, Ddraig approached Issei, who had begun to cry. Used to such a greeting, Ddraig grew close and spoke to him in a respectful but fatherly tone.

"You have nothing to worry about... I will not harm my host or partner."

Issei soon became calm, falling asleep rather quickly. Ddraig looked down at the baby boy as his body and tail wrapped around him, feeling as if this boy was special. Ddraig laid his head down onto the warm flames of bright yellow, orange, and dark red, with his light green eyes showing the interest in what the future holds for the two partners.

 _ **-Morning-**_

Issei's parents sat inside of their hospital room as the nurse entered with their baby. His hair was a short light brown color with little black highlights inside, courtesy of his father.

Behind the curtains of the outside window were light violet eyes peeking into the room, watching as the young Issei was given to his parents. Raynare swore a warm smile as her cheeks turned bright red at the sight of him.

 _'I can't wait to see what kind of man you are going to grow into.'_

His eyes briefly shined a dark green with dark red slits, a sign of one of the Heavenly Dragon's showing its power. Issei's eyes quickly turned back to normal, as his parents looked upon him with profound happiness. Slowly, the child formed a gentle smile in front of them.

Deciding not to risk it, Raynare vanished before the parents or nurse discovered her, a few stray feathers flowing in the breeze.

 _ **To Be Continued.**_


	3. Episode Two

_**Episode Two - First Meeting**_

 _ **Here's the new episode for The Amazing Red Dragon Emperor. The chapter takes place seven years after the first chapter.**_

 _ **I have to say special thank you goes to Praise Helix again to help me with the episodes of The Amazing Red Dragon Emperor.**_

 _ **I really want to become a writer for stories.**_

 _ **Enjoy the Story:**_

Dark green eyes awakened from their slumber to find a young boy staring at them, a sense of curiosity and fascination written clearly on his face. Within the endless space of the Boosted Gear, the boy inched forward towards the massive creature.

"Who are you?" The small human asked with an equally small voice. Ddraig couldn't help but form a smile at the question.

The large dragon raised his body up from his position, his eyes staying connected with the young boy's own. Ddraig made his smile as gentle as possible, craning his head down towards Issei.

"I am Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor...and you, young man, are my host." The Heavenly Dragon explained. He awaited the boy's response, though he wasn't surprised when Issei looked at him with a confused expression.

"Ddraig? Host? I don't really get it." Though this was somewhat expected, Ddraig couldn't help but release a sigh.

"Think of it this way: I am someone who will be with you for the rest of your life."

"You mean, like a friend?" Issei innocently asked. Ddraig chuckled at the answer, playing along with the boy's reasoning.

"Yes, just like a friend. Whenever you need me, I will be here."

The little boy formed a warm smile, a sense of happiness washing over him as he gazed upon his new friend. However, he couldn't savor the feeling just yet as his need for sleep returned. Issei rubbed his eyes, wondering where he could lay down in this vast space. He gasped in surprise when he suddenly felt rough, crimson scales gently lift and carry him towards the dragon. Ddraig placed the boy against his large body, loosening the grip in his tail. In contrast with his scales, Ddraig's underbelly was much more comfortable. Issei laid himself beside the body of his dragon, his happiness returning as he closed his eyes.

 _ **-At Park-**_

The dark-brown and black-haired boy turned his head to see a large pond in front of him with a curious expression. His eyes looked over to see a couple of old men sitting on a wooden bench discussing women's breasts, which he ignored. He had heard some adults talk about them, but he could never figure out why they were so special. He dropped the thought and looked back towards the tranquil, light blue water in the pond.

"Issei, it's almost time to go home."

Hearing his mother's words, Issei turned his head and walked over to her. Unbeknownst to them, a little girl with black crow wings was watching the young boy's every step as she rested her feet on a branch. She thought about approaching him, but she wasn't sure if the time was right.

She suddenly heard the distinct sound of wood snapping, noticing too late that the branch she was standing on couldn't hold her weight. Raynare fell onto the ground and landed on her round and soft butt.

She rubbed her butt to erase the pain, cursing herself for panicking and forgetting that she could've used her wings to prevent this. She was so lost in thought that she almost didn't notice the sound of someone coming towards her. In a flash, she made her wings disappear, and not a moment too soon. She looked up, and her eyes widened in surprise to see a young boy pop out from around the tree, the same boy she was just spying on.

"Are you alright, Miss?" His right hand reached out to help her up to her feet, her cheeks turning a light shade of red. Her right hand took him and tried to stand, though Raynare lost her footing and slipped onto his chest, her head landing on his weak but a warm heart.

The gentle wind blew her long black hair to the side, with her light violet eyes looking up to make a connection with Issei's light brown eyes.

"Umm...He-Hello."

Her voice sounded nervous and shy, mostly due to the position she found herself in. Issei turned his attention to his surroundings to see if anyone was watching, though it seemed that no one was paying them any mind.

"What is your name?" Issei asked, causing her cheeks to turn bright red and for her to look down onto the grass.

Her expression showed concern about telling him her name and her mission from Azazel, but his light brown eyes appeared to show what kind of person he was. Issei waited for her answer as his mother got ready to leave, though she saw that her son was making a new friend with a girl who looked beautiful in her eyes.

"My name is Yuuma Amano." Raynare lied, with Issei nodding in understanding.

"Your name sounds amazing." Issei responded back to 'Yuuma,' her cheeks turning bright red once more as her heart thumped loudly and quickly from the boy's warm words. Her head shyly turned away from Issei when Raynare suddenly felt someone was watching her and the young Red Dragon Emperor, her heart becoming gripped with fear.

Who else was watching the Red Dragon Emperor?

She felt conflicted. If she confronted this presence, this could cause a scene right in front of Issei, and she would expose herself. On the other hand, ignoring it could potentially be a big mistake. While she debated her choices, Raynare felt that the presence had quickly vanished. She discreetly looked at her surroundings for any suspicious individuals but found nothing. She returned her attention back to a young boy, who didn't show any physical signs of the dragon inside of his left hand.

'This boy is going to have impossible fights soon. The real question is...will be ready to fight them?'

Issei and his newfound friend were walking back to his house, which his mother didn't mind. Yuuma's right hand was clasped with Issei's left, his cheeks turning deep red because he had never felt someone else's warm hands. Issei's mother remained silent on the walk back to their house, as Issei and Yuuma were talking about each other. Yuuma was surprised that the Red Dragon Emperor had a kind heart and was a gentle person who didn't want to hurt anybody. Her heartfelt was warm and comfortable with this young, human boy.

"Can I ask you a question, my friend?" Issei asked, Yuuma turning her head in curiosity.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I keep dreaming about a dark red and green dragon, who goes by Ddraig, that is surrounded by flames. Then I see a beautiful girl with long silver hair and light blue eyes. I don't really know why. Do you know, Yuuma?" Yuuma hid her surprised expression. Issei was already dreaming about the White Dragon Emperor!

"I... I really don't have the answer to your dreams, but maybe someday you can meet her then ask her yourself about them, Issei." Yuuma said to her new friend, scared about sharing the truth to the boy who didn't have any understanding of the real world.

Issei and Yuuma arrived at his home, a gentle smile on his lips as he looked forward to spending time with his new friend.

 _ **-In the Basement-**_

Issei's father was working on his report as four screens shadowy figures on computer screens were listening intently.

"No, this information needs to stay secretive between all of five of us for our safety. The world isn't ready for this kind of information." The first shadow turned away from the screen with little disregard about the warning but released a sigh in compliance.

"Very well but try not to avoid this talk again. I believe your family or everyone we know will have to fight this new evil rising soon."

The four shadows disappeared from the computer screens. Issei's father understood what was coming, but he wasn't going to allow his family to get in the middle of his business or secret life. He turned away to see a picture of his family together on a nearby desk. His family was everything to him, but his secrets were going to be revealed to Issei soon.

 _'If it comes down to it...my son, we will have to leave you alone because our lives will be finished.'_ He kept thinking about his decision, glancing back to the main computer screen with a highlighted file: _**'Reaper00**_.' With the meeting done, he shut the computers down.

 _ **-In Issei's Bedroom-**_

Issei sat down on the floor with Yuuma sitting across from him, the two of them playing a card game for fun. She was never good at playing cards, but Issei was teaching her some tricks to use.

His eyes looked up from his hands, his eyes turning dark green and with red slits before he shook it off. Yuuma became surprised that the dragons within him were causing changes inside of the boy's body and heart. She wondered how much the dragon was going to change him.

Yuuma felt hot inside of her body due to being near him, but she wasn't old enough to make love with the boy in front of her, yet her feelings were growing.

"Are you alright?" Issei asked with a gentle tone, lifting her head up to look at him. His hand stroked her long, black hair away from her forehead, her cheeks turning bright red. Unable to hold back her emotions, she crawled over to kiss Issei for the first time.

His mother chose the wrong time to knock at Issei's bedroom door to ask if they were doing alright and to tell them that dinner would be ready soon. Issei and Yuuma pulled away from each other and went downstairs to sit down around the wooden table. Yuuma found the food to be delicious, trying about everything that Issei's mother had prepared.

The clock struck eight at night, as Yuuma told the happy family that she needed to get home before her family got worried about her.

Issei waved goodbye to Yuuma while his parents stood by, wondering how to tell Issei about the big move. Once Yuuma was out of sight, Issei's father knelt beside him.

"Issei, we need to talk to you." His father said with a firm tone.

 _ **To Be Continued.**_


	4. Episode Three

_**Episode Three - Left with No Truth**_

 _ **Here's the new episode of The Amazing Red Dragon Emperor.**_

 _ **I want to say thank you goes to Praise Helix to help me. I like to say thank you to everyone who has been reading my stories. I'm going to try and continues this story on my own, so I hope my grammar skills have improved in time. So please bear with me.**_

Issei followed his parents into the living room and sat down on the couch, his attention focused on his parents.

"Hey, Mom and Dad. What's going on?" He said confusedly. He fiddled with his hands as he tried to hide his nervousness.

 _'Did I do something wrong?'_ He thought while glancing at the floor. Maybe inviting Yuuma to his house without asking his parents first was a mistake.

His father looked at his wife for her approval, who replied with a simple nod to her husband. Turning his attention back to his only son, he kept his serious expression towards him. Issei moved closer to him to listen to his father's words.

"Issei, I'm afraid...you're too young to understand what is going to happen, but I want you to know that your mother and I will always love you." Mr. Hyoudou said with a gentle tone. Issei didn't understand what his father was trying to tell him, as he wondered what he was going to say next.

"But I-" Issei's words were cut off by his father's revelation.

"Your mother and I are leaving, and we can't take you with us, so you'll be staying here. But the neighbors will visit you when you need something." His father didn't want to leave his only son alone, but the truth wouldn't be easy to explain.

"What? Why? Why can't I come with you?" Issei cried out. So many questions swirled through his head. Did he do something bad? Had he upset them that much?

"Issei, there is much you still don't know, and I don't think you are ready yet. It's simply too dangerous for you to go with us. It will be safer here." He tried to explain, but Issei would have none of it. Issei clutched his father's arm as if for dear life, tears threatening to fall.

"Dad, no! Please stay! I promise I'll be a better-"

"Issei!" His father shouted. Issei remained stunned as his tears began to drip down his cheeks. Mr. Hyoudou took him into a large hug, holding him tightly as if for the last time.

"Issei, none of what is happening is your fault. Don't ever think it is. I love you so much. More than you could possibly know. However, staying here with you only puts you in danger. I can't risk that. But remember, no matter how far apart we are, we will always be there for you."

Issei hugged his father tightly as he failed to keep in his tears. He suddenly felt the warm arms of his mother wrap around him as well. After a few moments, Mr. Hyoudou moved back a bit to get a better look at his son.

"We are leaving tonight, but let's have some time together as a family before we have to go." Issei's father said with a smile. Issei nodded, following his parents out of the house.

 _ **-Shopping District Center-**_

Issei walked over to see the different types of animals inside a pet store as his parents stood nearby. They smiled at their son's curiosity, happy that Issei's mind wasn't on their previous conversation. Leaving Issei behind while hiding the truth wasn't the right thing to do, but it was too risky to leave behind any files detailing his father's work that someone could potentially steal.

 _'Issei...I believe you may not understand it now, but you shall learn soon.'_ Mr. Hyoudou thought.

 _ **-Inside of Issei's Mind-**_

Ddraig's light green eyes opened as he awakened from his slumber. Even in his sleep, he could feel the boy's sadness.

 **'I believe my host isn't going to like the next couple of events.'** The dragon was able to feel the thoughts from Issei's parent's hearts through his rather incredibly unique ability. Ddraig could sense the feelings and thoughts of those close to his hosts, as long as the person in question willingly opened themselves up to them. He planned to teach Issei this secret once he began training, though it would assuredly be difficult.

The dragon felt something inside the young boy's soul that was different from his other hosts, which caused Ddraig to question just what type of person Issei truly was. His dark green eyes widened as he suddenly sensed other supernatural entities coming towards the boy and his parents. Each of them exuded a murderous aura.

 _ **-Out of Issei's Mind-**_

 _ **'Get the hell out of there, boy! Run!'**_ A strong voice shouted in Issei's head. He looked around with widened eyes to see who said it, his attention became focused at four people wearing long, black jackets with their faces covered by black and dark red masks.

"Hand over the child of dragons." The first mysterious figure commanded. Issei stood frozen as the figures stared at him. He wanted to run, but his legs refused to listen. He suddenly felt a tight grip on his left hand, looking up to see his father holding it firmly. His mother stood beside him and held his other hand, doing her best to comfort him.

"Not a chance." Mr. Hyoudou said fiercely.

The first figure turned around to the two figures behind him and nodded. On cue, both summoned spears of light from thin air and approached the family. Issei's parents pushed their child away from them as the light golden spears struck the center of Mr. Hyoudou's chest.

"Father!" Issei screamed as his eyes turned dark green. He watched helplessly as his father fell lifelessly. Feeling a sense of rage overpower him, he ran towards the first figure and struck him a fierce punch that somehow managed to send him flying into the nearby coffee shop. The glass windows shattered upon impact and scattered around the area. The other three figures summoned their light spears in response, resolving to just kill the child instead of capturing him.

Issei fell over onto his knees, his eyes were filled with tears as he stared at his father's dead body.

 _'Get up, boy! They are going to attack you!'_

Coming back to reality thanks to the booming voice, Issei turned around to see the three figures closing in. Fear overtook him once again, his heart thumping loudly as time seemed to slow to a crawl. He shut his eyes closed and put his arms up in a futile defense, waiting to be struck. But the attack never came.

He timidly opened his eyes to see the horrific sight of his mother standing in front of him with three spears piercing her. Issei stayed there, looking on in disbelief. All-time and sound vanished as he remained as frozen as a statue. He couldn't come back to his senses until he realized that his mother was shouting at him.

"Run...Issei...run!"

His eyes were still filled with tears as he managed to get up on his feet and run away from the murderous men. He didn't turn back to see his dead parents as he rushed out of the shopping district and towards his house. The spears of light disappeared from Mrs. Hyoudou's body, leaving behind three gaping holes in her chest and stomach. Her corpse fell to the ground with a thud, resting beside the body of her husband.

The main boss walked out of the coffee shop, pissed off that the child was able to leave a bruise on his cheek. He saw his men and the dead couple at their feet, but no child.

"Where is the boy?" He said with an emotionless tone. The group turned away in fear, detecting the underlying anger in his voice. Abruptly, a dark red circle appeared in front of them to reveal one of the Great Satan, Sirzechs. Walking out of his dark red circle, he saw two people lying dead on the floor with gaping holes in their chests. He looked up at the four men, his eyes flaring with anger.

"I thought I sensed some suspicious activity going on in this area. What is the meaning of this?" Sirzechs questioned the four figures.

"A new era start is starting...the Rogue Devils will rule this world again." The main boss spoke with a firm tone, disappearing with his group in a black magical circle before Sirzechs could make a move. Sirzechs walked over and bent down towards the couple, closing the woman's light brown eyes. Suddenly, he felt a hand grip his leg. Looking towards the source, he saw the man nearby was gasping for breath and desperately trying to use his voice.

"Wh-Wh-Where is my son?" The man choked out. Sirzechs widened his eyes, scanning his surroundings for any child closeby.

"I don't know, sir. But please rest, I shall get some-" Issei's father shook his head.

"It's... too late…" The man went silent once more as he finally passed on with his wife.

 _ **\- Hyoudou Household -**_

"I'm home," Issei spoke aloud as he stepped inside, only to be met with silence. He went towards the living room to sit down on the couch, his eyes beginning to water as he replayed what had just happened in his mind. His parents were gone, and he'll never know why they had to die.

He glanced over to see the different pictures of him and his parents all smiling, which only added to the loneliness creeping inside Issei's heart.

' _I am so sorry, Issei. I could've helped you save them…'_

"M-M-Mister Ddraig...please don't blame yourself. It was me...I wasn't strong enough." Issei whimpered.

The dragon wanted to find the right words for his host, but nothing came to mind. He then quickly remembered a prayer he had heard over the years, deciding to use that to hopefully bring some comfort.

' _May they grow wings of eagles to soar the skies...become together and never leave each other's sides till their son is ready to join them.'_ Issei heard the prayer from his dragon, dropping to the floor in tears. The fact that he would never see his parents again still stung in his mind. The image of them dying in front of him had been burned into his memory.

 _'Issei, I sense another presence, but she's someone you already met once.'_ Ddraig said just as Issei heard a knock on the door. He went and opened the door to see Yuuma, who seemed quite happy to see her best friend, though his expression made her frown.

"What's wrong, Issei?" Yuuma asked.

"They're gone..." Issei responded with a depressed tone towards his best friend, as Yuuma tilted her head in confusion. Her eyes glanced around the house, trying to not use her fallen abilities in front of the boy she grew to trust and like.

 _'Where are Issei's parents? I can't sense them around the house.'_

"Issei, where are your parents?" Yuuma's question caused Issei's hair to form shadows over his eyes. With great sadness, Issei explained what had happened, shocking the young girl. Yuuma walked over and placed her right hand onto the young boy's shoulder softly, hoping to least give him some comfort.

Without warning, Issei's arms wrapped around Yuuma's neck. Her cheeks burned bright red, as she couldn't believe that Issei was hugging her for the first time. Her little moment was short-lived, however, when she noticed that Issei was sobbing. She wrapped her arms around his body, her hug giving out as much warmth and care as it could for the young boy's broken heart.

 _ **To Be Continued.**_


	5. Episode Four

_**Episode Four - The Final Goodbyes**_

 _ **Here's the new episode of The Amazing Red Dragon Emperor. I have to say thank you for the reviews, favorites, and followers.**_

 _ **Thank you goes to Praise Helix to help me with the chapter. But like I said, something came up, and now, I'm trying my best to release new chapters for my stories.**_

 _ **But again, thank you for giving me a chance to publish new stories.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter:**_

Issei was wearing a black tuxedo with matching shoes and pants with a white button shirt. His hands placed the white and light pink flowers he held on top of the steel coffins, saying his final goodbyes to his parents as they received their funeral rites.

His eyes tried their best to hold back the tears, yet the ground nonetheless became wet with the tears of the young orphan. Issei stood near the pastor and was surrounded by others who had come to see Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou off to the next life.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou were people with honest and gold hearts who had a lot of time to spend in this world. Yet, as we've seen, that time can end far too quickly. Let us all cherish the memories we created with them and made by them. May we remember them as friends, family, or a precious individual." The pastor spoke.

Issei's head lifted to see a man he had never seen before with dark red hair wearing a black and white tuxedo. At his side was a little girl with similar hair, though hers was long and went down towards her backside. Her outfit was a simple black dress that reached down to her knees. Any other time, Issei might've introduced himself to her. Not now. Issei turned to leave the graveyard with deep sadness entering his heart as the red-haired girl looked on. While she could only sense the small amount of supernatural energy, she could tell that he was no ordinary human.

 _'I'm sorry about your loss, Issei.'_ Ddraig said.

"It's fine... I'm just really sad that they're gone." Issei responded.

His journey back to his house was silent. He refused everyone's request to take him home, only silently agreeing to Yuuma's request that she walks beside him to his home. Yuuma was at the funeral with him and tried to be there for him, but she was unable to come up with any ideas on how to cheer him up.

She wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him tightly and trying to give him any comfort she could.

"Please don't be depressed...I hate seeing you depressed like this, Issei."

He didn't respond. His mind was too busy replaying that event in his mind. He kept wondering who were the men that attacked his parents, and why. He pulled away from Yuuma's embrace, much to her surprise and displeasure. As he stepped away, she couldn't help but wonder what he was going to do next.

After some time, he entered his home with Yuuma by his side. Silence permeated throughout the house. There was no 'hello' or 'welcome home' to be heard. His father wasn't watching TV, nor was his mother preparing dinner.

Almost as if he still expected them to be here, Issei walked to his parents' bedroom, only to see an empty bed. The loneliness only hit harder.

 _'I'm going to miss them.'_

Placing his right hand at the golden doorknob to close the wooden door, he turned his attention to see Yuuma looking at him with a worried expression. She wanted to show her true form to Issei, but she didn't know if her heart was ready to tell him the truth, not to mention that he wasn't in the best emotional state right now.

"I want to see them."

"Huh?" Yuuma looked at him, seeing utter hopelessness in his eyes.

"I want to see them again...no matter what."

There was nothing here now. The two most important people in his life were gone, and there was no bringing them back. However, there was still a way to see them…

"Don't even think about it!" Yuuma shouted. Issei looked at her in stunned silence.

"If you're thinking of doing what I think you are, then stop! I won't let you do that!" She said while staring at him intently.

She walked over and hugged him again. She put more strength into this hug than the other one, determined to not let him go.

"I'll always be by your side, Issei. I'm not going anywhere." She said softly.

His eyes began to water, unable to stop fresh tears from dripping down his face. He reciprocated the hug, embracing her tightly.

"I promise I will get stronger and protect you from anybody who tries to hurt you, Yuuma." She nodded at his declaration. Yuuma knew she didn't need his protection, but his promise was made, and she wasn't going to take that away from him.

"Maybe I can help you find the truth on why those groups of people killed your parents?" He nodded at her and stretched his right arm out, making his hand into a fist. Yuuma giggled a little on doing a simple fist bump with her best friend.

"So, what should we do about dinner tonight?" Issei questioned.

"Anything sounds good," Yuuma said with a gentle smile.

' _He's going to be a great Red Dragon Emperor. I just know it.'_

 _ **\- Inside of Issei's Mind -**_

Ddraig watched on as the Fallen Angel helped to alleviate Issei's extremely negative thoughts and emotions. His head rested on some soft, red flames as he contemplated his partner's future.

"Issei...the road ahead will only get harder from here." His head raised up and noticed the positive and negative feelings clashing with one another. How Issei would turn out, he didn't know.

 **'I will always be being right there for you, Issei.'** Ddraig thought. He closed his eyes to rest as a part of him couldn't help but wonder when he would encounter his rival again.

 _ **\- In the Kitchen -**_

Issei placed plates and glass cups onto the wooden table in preparation for his meal with Yuuma. He turned back to see bright sunlight shining through the window, his eyes widening in shock upon seeing a brief vision of his smiling parents before they vanished without a trace as a white van passed by.

 _'I will do my best to get back what they have taken from me.'_ Issei silently promised. He gathered and placed the crispy chicken, white rice, and mixed vegetables on the table, going back to make the sweet tea.

 _ **\- Meanwhile -**_

While Yuuma was alone, she saw a familiar dark purple magical circle appear near her ear.

"Master Azazel?"

"Yea, it's me. How are you doing, Raynare?"

"I'm fine, but Issei…"

"I heard. I have information about who attacked The Red Dragon Emperor... How is he doing?"

She turned around to see Issei was done with dinner and was waiting for Yuuma to be done with her call.

"He's getting a bit better, but the loss of his parents has really affected him."

"I see. This could be a problem."

"What do you mean?"

"If he's as bad as I think he is, then there's the chance that he could become corrupted should he use his powers. Perhaps it's time I take him in and train him on how to use them." Azazel pondered.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Master Azazel," Yuuma responded.

"Why do you say that?"

"He just lost his family. I think it's too soon for him to leave his home and go somewhere he has never been to. He needs time to get better." She said gently. He could not see her, but he could hear the sadness in her voice. He knew she was hurting too in away.

"Hmm, I see. Well, in any case, keep an eye on him. Let me know if something else comes up."

"Yes, sir."

She closed the magic circle before Issei could notice it and went to sit down at the table with Issei to enjoy the dinner. Occasionally, she would glance her way to see Issei was eating his food slowly. Yuuma knew the pain from Issei's heart wouldn't go away from a simple fix, but only time would tell how much he would heal.

She promised herself that she would do anything she could to help Issei get better from his depression.

 _ **To Be Continued.**_


	6. Episode Five

_**Episode Five**_ _ **\- The New Beginning**_

 _ **Here's the new episode for The Amazing Red Dragon Emperor.**_

 _ **I want to say thank you for reviews, favorites and following my stories.**_

 _ **Special thank you goes to Praise Helix for helping me with the chapters with The Amazing Red Dragon Emperor. The next chapters will being published and I will try my best to get the grammar and spelling correct.**_

 _ **Enjoy the Story:**_

After dinner was finished, Issei decided to look around his father's study room. He looked around the room and through any open drawers he could find, but he couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. Trying to fight back against the growing feeling of hopelessness, Issei kept searching for any secrets his father may have had.

Suddenly, he noticed something strange on the wall near his father's desk: a pencil sharpener turned diagonally. Perplexed, Issei turned it into its proper position. It was then that he noticed that the wall next to him had begun to shift and move.

"Yuuma! Come here!" Issei shouted.

Hearing her name, Yuuma rushed over to the study room. The moment she appeared beside him, she froze. She didn't know what they would find, but it certainly wasn't this.

The opened wall revealed a hidden room that contained a library and computers more advanced than Issei had ever seen. Both kids stood still, mesmerized at the sight of it all.

Remembering that he was on a mission, Issei shook off his stupor and went towards the main computer. Well, he hoped it was. It was the one in the middle after all. Sitting down on the chair, he pressed the enter key. The screens lit up instantly, taking both kids by surprise. The screen in front of them was filled with files, while a pop-up that read 'Error. Log out failed' was in the center.

"Looks like we got lucky. We may not have gotten into your dad's computer otherwise." Yuuma stated. Issei nodded, more focused on the data in front of him.

Issei looked through every folder that he could find, but just about all of them either ended up leading nowhere or required another password to access. It seems like his dad _really_ didn't want others to see his work. After what felt like hour, Issei found an untitled folder with a single item in it: a video file. Clicking on it, Issei suddenly saw his father appear and had to clench his teeth together to hold back his emotions. With some hesitation, he clicked the play button.

"My name is Mr. Hyoudou and my project _**(Reaper 00)**_ has begun, but I have to yet to tell anybody about the truth behind these plans. I'm afraid for my family's safety, but if anyone can stop the Rogue Devils before they get their hands on my research, then I will accept what comes and I pray that I will get punishment for what I've done... This is Mr. Hyoudou signing off."

The video went black, and his father was gone once again. Issei thought he could find some answers here, but he was just left with more questions.

 _'What were you working on, dad?'_

He turned his head back to see Yuuma looking over the bookshelf filled with large books that all centered around war.

 _ **"Issei... I never heard of project called 'Reaper 00' before... I just want to tell you to watch your back."**_ Ddraig warned. Issei focused his attention on the second computer, which showed files of different types of creatures.

"Issei... I believe only time will tell what your parents were working on." Yuuma said, suddenly appearing right next to him. She noticed his anxiety and wanted to ease him but figuring out the truth wasn't going to be easy.

 _ **"Be wary of your surroundings from here on out. Because you wield the Boosted Gear, others will seek you out and ask you which side you are going to join."**_

 _'Then...can you teach me how to fight in your style?'_ Issei had no idea how long it would take him to learn it, but he still knew that learning any fighting style took a lot of time and practice.

 _ **\- Inside of Issei's Mind -**_

Ddraig laid down on the warm flames, pondering Issei's question. He could certainly do that, however...

 _'He wants to learn how to fight as a dragon, but it nearly takes 10 or 11 years to become one.'_ He wondered if Issei had the skill necessary to master this style. Then again, he would be plenty prepared for his fight with the White One.

 _ **"Very well...but I have to warn you that I have trained many of my hosts to achieve that level of strength. All of them eventually succumbed to that power. If you are still determined to do this, then your training will begin tomorrow morning."**_ Ddraig answered.

 _ **\- In the Normal World -**_

Issei glanced at Yuuma, who was looking down and seemed to be deep in her own thoughts.

"Are you alright?" His question surprised her, leaving her to try and nervously wave off his concern. Issei felt that something was up, but he decided not to pry.

 _ **"Issei... I need you to find open area to start your training tomorrow. The Fallen Angel shall come with you if she likes to."**_

' _Fallen Angel? She?'_ Issei didn't understand what Ddraig meant by Fallen Angel, nor did he know who he was referring to. The only other girl besides his mom that he talked to was...the one next to him. He turned his head once more towards Yuuma, who became stiff from his focused stare. She felt like she couldn't look away, blushing as she looked directly into his eyes.

"Yuuma, are you a... Fallen Angel?" Issei asked hesitantly.

Any warm feelings she had vanished in an instant. She felt her heart drop as her skin turned pale. Her words became stuck in her throat while her mind seemed to shut down. She became lost, unsure of what to do next. She had been contemplating this moment for some time but being directly confronted out of the blue had made her uncertain. She momentarily thought about keeping up the lie, but she quickly dashed the thought.

' _No, he deserves to know. He has been so kind to me, despite what happened to him. I have to do this, now or never! I have to...even if he hates me…'_

Yuuma stepped back before a bright, violet light filled the room that Issei had to shield himself from. When Issei opened his eyes, the sight before him left him speechless. Yuuma wore black shoulder plates and a black dress that nearly revealed some of her cleavage. Her wings were fully extended out, mesmerizing him. Her eyes were the same color, though they were narrowed in sadness.

"I wanted to show you my true form. I didn't want to lie to you, but I was afraid that you wouldn't like me if I told you right away. I was afraid that you would think that I was freak. I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

Yuuma bowed her head down and shut her eyes tight. She bit down on her lip, waiting for him to explode in anger. After a few moments of agonizing silence, she heard him approach. Her frame trembled as she felt his body getting closer, the anxiety within her rising with each passing second.

That's why she slightly jumped when she felt a hand on her right wing. She cautiously opened her eyes to see Issei staring at her wing with a look of pure fascination as he carefully caressed it. He was so engrossed in the activity that he didn't notice her staring. His attention was focused solely on stroking her soft feathers. He eventually turned towards her, seeing her wary gaze and immediately panicked.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to do that, I swear! My curiosity got the better of me." Issei stammered. Yuuma looked on at him in bewilderment. Did...he not mind this?

"So... you don't hate me?" She timidly asked.

"Hate you? Of course not! You've been a good friend to me, and I understand your reason for hiding this. In fact, I...um, well...never mind."

"What is it?"

"Well, it's really embarrassing to say this, but I... think you look really pretty like this." The fact that he said that with red cheeks didn't escape Yuuma, which sent her heart into overdrive.

 _'Is he really going to forgive me? Does he really think I'm pretty!?'_ Raynare could hardly deal with the emotions swirling within her. She wasn't sure if she could handle this rollercoaster of emotions, but if he's willing to forgive and move on, then that was more than enough for her.

She was too busy with her own thoughts to notice Issei smiling at her. He was happy that Yuuma could be honest with him. In truth, he truly wanted her to stay by his side. After losing his parents, he didn't want to lose her too.

" _ **I hate to interrupt the moment, but I think it's best that we continue talking about what is to come next."**_

Nodding his head, Issei left Yuuma alone in the room to hear what Ddraig was going to say next.

 _ **"In order to call onto the armor of dragons, or in the other words, Balance Breaker, you must focus on utilizing your emotions and feelings. Before I go further, there are certain rules you must learn to follow if you are to be a dragon. The first rule is dragons never fight one another unless they are agreement with each other. The second rule is never target or kill one of your comrades. The final rule is dragons do have a tendency of gathering mates. In other words, you're going to meet and have lot of girls surrounding you, Issei."**_

Issei understood the rules, though the fighting lessons would have to wait until tomorrow. He had heard rumors of wandering spirits and ghosts inhabiting an empty park that were scaring the townspeople away from the woods. That might be a good place to start.

"Issei, is everything alright?" Issei turned around to see Yuuma behind him. Her wings were no longer out in the open. He assumed she must've made them disappear.

"Yea, I'm fine. I think its time we get some sleep. I have to start training tomorrow."

She had a slight look of surprise on her face at his mention of training, though she remembered his promise to protect her and decided to simply nod. Yuuma followed Issei as he guided her to an empty bedroom at the end of the hallway.

"You can stay in here and make this room the way you want to be, Yu... What is your real name? I can't keep calling you, Yuuma right?"

"It's Raynare."

"Raynare." He repeated the name and walked back to his own room, thinking about what to do to get ready for the first day of training.

 _ **\- In Issei's Bedroom -**_

Issei sat down on his bed, his eyes glancing down at the floor and becoming a little worried when he got the feeling that someone was watching him. However, his need for rest was stronger, and he decided to ignore the other feeling.

 _ **\- Out of Issei's House -**_

 _'It is interesting to see the Red Dragon Emperor show such a caring side towards his host.'_ Ophis thought while sitting on a rooftop near the Hyoudou household.She then noticed that the person who had been watching her for some time was finally approaching her. The energy around this person was unique, allowing her to know just who it was without having to turn around.

"So, what are you doing here, White Dragon Empress?"

"I only came here to found who my rival was, but I can't believe I found the Ouroboros Dragon as well." The voice spoke out from the shadows. Her light blue eyes glanced at the window to see Issei turn the lights off and fall asleep in bed.

The shadow walked away from the infinite dragon as Ophis watched the White Dragon Empress disappear into the shadows.

"Maybe someday I will reveal myself to him." With that, Ophis flew away from the rooftop and disappeared into the night sky.

 _ **To Be Continued.**_


	7. Episode Six

_**Episode Six – Real Feelings**_

 _ **Here's the new episode of The Amazing Red Dragon Emperor.**_

 _ **First, I have to say thank you to everyone whose being reading my story, but I went to go and found the good Beta-Reader: Zero Knights. So please give Zero some credits for helping me with this story.**_

 _ **Special thank you goes to Zero Knights for becoming my Beta-Reader on The Amazing Red Dragon Emperor.**_

 _ **Hello this is Zero Knights and I am the new beta reader for this story. I hope to help as much as I can to turn this story amazing. But fair warning this is my first-time beta reading any story. So, expect a few mistakes.**_

 _ **Enjoy the Story!**_

 _ **-In Issei's Bedroom-**_

Issei turned to his right and with his hand felt something soft and big. The first thought he had was 'When did my pillow get soft?' The soft pillow began moaning lightly, to which his question was why is it making that sound for? His eyes open slightly to reveals his right-hand was holding a handful of Raynare's right breast with his hand underneath her shirt.

Raynare's cheeks were a little red from a blush and her lips releasing short moans at every squish from Issei's hand that was warm. He pulled his right hand away from her chest and looked at her. "What the hell is she doing in my bed for?" Issei asked himself as Ddraig chuckled slightly from Issei's embarrassment. It was amusing for the dragon living inside of Issei's body and mind.

 _ **"Maybe you can squeeze them next time."**_ Ddraig responds back in a firm tone. Issei face turned an intense shade of red matching the scales of the dragon. Issei sat up and then turn his head turns away for Raynare to slowly turn to face him. Her breasts swung a little inside of her shirt when she turned towards him and Issei got up from his position on the bed and quickly said "I should go and get some breakfast started."

 _ **"Yes, your right… So, you don't have to check out your future mate."**_ Ddraig teases Issei with a gentle teasing tone.

"Shut up!" Issei didn't want to think about Raynare as his 'mate' yet as he was still young kid with big dreams. As Ddraig went back into the deep parts of Issei's mind he held a gentle smile for he knew how to tease Issei about his feelings of being around Raynare.

 _ **-In the Issei's Kitchen-**_

Issei makes scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon for himself and his guest with as he cries from depression.

 _ **"Issei… You're not alone… You have the Fallen Angel and myself to protect you I promise."**_ Ddraig commented as Issei wiped his tears away from his cheek softly. Trying to move on with his parent's death, but it would be a hard accomplishment.

The young boy turns to see his breakfast was nearly done and hearing footsteps, his head turns to see Raynare stretching her arms into the air as she walked into the kitchen.

His gentle smile shows up as his new friend walked in. "Good Morning, Raynare" He spoke to her with his cheeks turning bright red as her shirt was little small around her chest section with shape of her breasts were about to come out of the shirt. Issei returns to his cooking as Raynare steps over to ask him "Is there anything you want me to help you with?"

Her gentle smile shows up as Issei return with a gentle smile of his own and shakes his head to her. He heads to the cabinets to get the plates and cups ready at the table. She notices Issei was hiding the pain away from her, which leads her to say "I know… It's going to take time for you to recover, but always know I'm right here if you need me." He nodded at her answer, the pain of lost was still fresh inside of his mind and heart.

 _ **-Issei's Mind-**_

Ddraig raises his head to notice Issei's feelings becoming little more stable Ddraig thought 'It's interesting… Issei is the only host I have. Who lost it all, but he remains calm and not want revenge.' He remembered what the people who were calling themselves Rogue Devils' did, which his mind tries to figure out everything about what those people wanted with Issei or why did they try to kill him for?

 _ **-In the Grasslands-**_

After breakfast was finished, Issei and Raynare traveled out of the town. When Issei asked Ddraig a question "Ddraig… How do I call upon this armor… Balance Breaker right?"

The light green jewel glowed in the center of his left hand as Ddraig spoke _**"To wear the armor of dragons… You need to have calm a and stable mind."**_ Issei didn't understand about having to have a calm and stable mind, because his mind was filled with negatives feelings about his parents' death. Raynare brought out her black crow wings as she flew and leaned against the tree to study if Issei could unlock the Balance Breaker on his first try.

"But let's focus on building the gauntlet onto your left hand and arm first." Ddraig responds back to his partner with focus tone.

Issei nods at the request and begins concentrating as Raynare noticed a dark red aura surrounding the young boy at first. His left-hand glows brightly at first, but his eyes noticed dark red dragon scales appearing around the light green jewel sphere and the sphere shows up as crystal circle.

Ddraig opens his eyes to see how far Issei has achieved, but the aura around Issei shuts down because he was falling over. He falls onto the soft grass and Raynare extends her black crow wings to fly towards Issei with concern expression and asked, "Is he going to be okay?"

"He's not ready to use my powers yet… But I have to say… His accomplishment today was impressive." Ddraig supports Issei's drive to get stronger as his left- hand turns back into normal hand.

Issei was knocked out from using his inner energy to call onto Boosted Gear. Raynare sat down beside him and put his head to rest onto her lap as she strokes his light brown hair softly. A warm smile shows up for thinking about the possibilities about what Issei can accomplish would being unthinkable to say the least.

The power inside young boy was interesting to say the least as her lips forms gentle smile and wondering how far would Issei into his life.

 _ **-In the Forest-**_

Ophis was amazed by Issei's power as she thought about how far the Red Dragon Hero would climb and she became a little more interested about why the aura seems crimson except the color of red as Ddraig was the Red Dragon of Domination. Her hands crossing over her chest to gathering the questions about the interesting human.

Her head turns to see the Governor of Fallen Angels making an appearance at her side, and her blank expression stood itself front of him.

"What are you doing here, Azazel?" Ophis Asked.

"Relax… I only came to check on the Red Dragon Emperor… His power was nearly almost powerful as a middle-class devil, but my question is how did he achieve it?" His question makes himself and Ophis ponder about Issei's progress. The real question was what would Issei use his powers for?

 _ **-Middle of the Grasslands-**_

After couple minutes, Issei opens his eyes slightly to see a blurry image and then closes his eyes and opens them again to see Raynare allowing him to lay in her lap with warm smile. Raising his head slowly he asked, "So what happened?"

The first question was asked, and he turns to see the grass where he was standing was slowly burning with the intense aura, he released from his body to generate the gauntlet of Red Dragon. She checks his wounds and injuries and seen them slowly healing. Her guess on how they were healing was Ddraig's healing factor was playing its part of healing the host.

"Issei… Calling upon the gauntlet is like giving something up to achieve the power, but always think about what you want to give up before asking for the power." Ddraig gave his encouraging words towards Issei's heart.

The words helped the young boy to understand what he needed to give up achieving the powers of Red Dragon Emperor. Power always comes with great cost, Issei was slowly learning about how to save one's life… but was the reward worth the sacrifice?

His head nods in agreement and turns to see Raynare smiling at him in understand about how far he wants to go to achieve the powers of Red Dragon Emperor. Issei got up and took a few steps and turned back around to look at Raynare as she also stands up with her expression becoming more focused. Her aura becomes light purple and her black crow wings becomes a darker colored black with the inner wings showing dark purple flowing energy flowing throughout them.

Her power increased into only five percent of her normal power as she appeared in front of Issei and threw a strong punch at the right side of his face. His eyes open wide at the incoming attack, and Ddraig yells at Issei "Move yourself to left!"

Listening to the advice from his partner and he dodges towards the left then in Raynare's right hand a dark purple and red energy spear appears to be thrown it at Issei's direction as the spear was nearly touching Issei's right leg.

His head lifts to see Raynare wasn't holding anything back, and her expression stays the same.

She flew into the air and gather energy to charge up another light spear that she throws at Issei. The energy makes the grass blows away from the energy.

His left- hand extends forward and grabs the light spear and tries to the stop the attack. "Issei… It's now or never!" Issei's light red aura turns into deep crimson as everyone couldn't believe Issei was unlocking a new power of Red Dragon Emperor as his eyes became dark red green and hair glowed dark red with little silver and black making appearances.

Ddraig was surprised to see his partner was slowly awaking the energy inside of himself, to which his words are _**"Issei… Focus at your left hand!"**_

Issei screams out loud with Ophis and Azazel looking surprised to see in the middle of his left- hand a dark green jewel makes a shape of circle with dark red pieces surrounding the jewel and dark crimson claws pops out for his fingers.

His screaming makes the energy disappear into his left- hand as Ddraig says "Absorption!" His right- hand takes his left- hand as pieces glows dark red and crimson as the energy from the spear was contained, "What the hell am I supposed to do now?!"

 _ **"Throw it back!"**_ Ddraig makes the command at his partner.

"Fallen Dragon Shot!" Issei calls it out and makes the gauntlet shoot his energy being dark red with an aura of black and dark crimson as Raynare dodges the attack to make the attack shoot into the light blue skies. The dark red lighting shoots around the clouds.

Ophis and Azazel are surprised to see the attack then Ophis shows a small smile of how far the Red Dragon Emperor came so far. Raynare flew back to Issei's side and as he falls forward but catches him before he hits the soft grass again with her gentle smile showing up again.

"That was incredible, Issei. Well done." She strokes his light brown hair and her head turns to sees Azazel and Ophis entering the grasslands to meet her and the new Red Dragon Emperor or Hero.

She was lost for words about what the Infinite Dragon or Governor of Fallen Angels wanted.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	8. Episode Seven

_**Episode Seven – Levels of Power**_

 _ **Here's the new episode for The Amazing Red Dragon Emperor, which one of the main casts will make an appearance inside of the episode. I will not tell anyone, so try to keep the eye out for them. To answer everyone's question about the mysterious power, Issei unlocked in the last episode. It was the idea I had of adding into High School DXD, but we haven't seen the last of the aura yet.**_

 _ **Before anybody tells me something wrong… The Amazing Red Dragon Emperor is my own idea that I had for a couple of months ever since I saw the anime. So please take your bad reviews off or don't give them out to me. Because I rather not read them at all, please.**_

 _ **This end of the Season I. I have decided to rewrite the chapter, and I'm very sorry for rushing the relationships… But I will tell everyone this much… Issei will have a harem.**_

 _ **Special thank you goes to Axel Emiya for becoming my new Beta-Reader, and please look at his stories when you get the chance =too, please!**_

 _ **Special thank you goes to everyone who has given me reviews, favorites, and following my story. It really helps and encouraging him to keep writing the story.**_

 _ **Enjoy the Story:**_

 _ **-At the Grasslands-**_

The grass was burning by the powerful blast, Ophis was little surprised by the new ability that Ddraig had unlocked with this new host. "Hmm, interesting. The ability of absorption," Azazel commented on Issei's new power. He glanced down to see the green grass turn black being burnt away by the immense aura.

His attention returned to Issei, who was knocked out by the awakening of his power as the Red Dragon Emperor. Raynare couldn't believe the Ouroboros Dragon appeared to have interest in Issei, in which her only interest was to return to the Dimensional Gap, but the Great Red was the problem, it was flying inside of the Gap with little interest for the outer worlds.

 _ **-Issei's Dreams-**_

 **"It's interesting to see you grow stronger, partner,"** Ddraig spoke towards his partner with a promising smirk at his new development. Issei gave a warm smile towards the giant red dragon as his left hand becomes a similar gauntlet with newfound feelings of determination to protect his family.

"I'm tired, Ddraig." Issei laid down at Ddraig's side with his comfortable smile appearing for Ddraig to witness. The dragon was starting to form a soft spot for Issei. _**"Maybe… You should take Raynare out for a date."**_

Issei's cheeks turned bright red and screamed out loud about Raynare only being a friend. Issei lies against Ddraig's massive claw to release a soft laugh for his partner was interesting. However, he felt someone's power around Issei's presence. He wondered where he is around his partner at the moment.

 _ **-Back to Grasslands-**_

Ddraig took over Issei's body, and Issei's eyes opened to reveal dark green slits and sees Ophis the Infinite Dragon and Azazel the Fallen Governor Angel. He was questioning why they were here and what did they want from Issei.

"His aura has changed… Your Ddraig the Red Dragon of Domination." Ophis told everyone with a stoic expression, but she found the dragon, and his host was surrounded in a powerful aura that was around his heart and mind.

Issei raises from Raynare's lap with a gentle smile, appearing to see the dragon was helping Issei feel better _**"Yes… My partner is sleep at the moment, but he'll return soon enough. Now, my question is, why is the Governor of Fallen Angels and Ouroboros Dragon here for?"**_

Ophis and Azazel were really interested in Issei developing his dragon aura and element. Ddraig turned his head to look at Raynare. _**"Issei may not show it… But his fondness to you is starting to develop some romantic feelings for you."**_ Ddraig confessed to Raynare with her cheeks turning a bright red. She looks down at the soft grass of trying to convince herself about how Issei felt around her.

The loss of his parents left his heart in shock and empty. Nearly being afraid about how to love again. Azazel was surprised that Issei could carry conversation towards anyone now, he probably to preoccupied in his training to think about it.

Seeing as Ddraig's question wasn't going to being answered from the Ouroboros Dragon or Governor of Fallen Angels, a young girl with long crimson hair was watching on as her aura was small, so it went unnoticed by the two, and she noticed how the Red Dragon Emperor had a kind heart.

She walked out of the forest and back to her home with her mind wondering what type of person the Red Dragon Emperor was and what he would do next, her big brother had told her about the tragedy of his loss. Her head turns towards Issei and sees that Issei's aura returned to normal.

Issei wakes up to see Raynare was smiling at him with a gentle expression as he turns his head to see nobody else was around them.

 **"** _ **Hm… It seems that the Ouroboros Dragon and Governor of Fallen Angels are gone for the time being."**_ Ddraig told his partner, who, in return, gave a simple nod of acknowledgment. Who was the Ouroboros Dragon or Governor of Fallen Angels he wanted to ask? Issei looked down, trying to be remembering the people who attacked himself and his parents.

"We are rogue… We wish to make this world into a new paradise."

"So, who are the Ouroboros Dragon or Governor of Fallen Angels?" Issei was questioning his dragon. But Ddraig was busy with different types of how Issei could unlock the new ability for the dragon.

"Ouroboros Dragon is a genderless dragon… It will fly through Dimension Gap, which it's an empty void as the form was appearance as a small girl." Raynare makes an explanation about Ophis with her words were "Governor of Fallen Angels are Azazel and Kokabiel. Which one of them is focused on war, but the other wants to discover new scared gears in the world."

Raynare notices Issei was the type of person who wouldn't start a war with anyone unless the people who wanted to fight with him. Issei looks down at his hands to an understanding of what type of powers does he need to study and starts smiling at his partner than Raynare with her expression lightens up by the young boy's kindness.

The deep sadness from his parent's death still existed inside of Issei's heart, but he was slowly moving on. His hands become fists once again of telling Raynare that he wanted to have a normal round with her. "Raynare… I will protect you and everyone else from any type of enemy."

Her eyes extend of surprised, and her cheeks become bright red about how Issei wasn't going to allow anyone to goes with hatred or pain inside of their hearts. Her head nods at the promise at Issei. Issei strikes Raynare from the left fist of glowing dark red aura with her eyes creates a wall of black feathers to protect herself from the attack.

Raynare slides away from the attack as her eyes extend of surprised for Issei was powerful Red Dragon Emperor. Her eyes notice his left-arm was forming dark red gauntlet been the first stages for Boosted Gear as Raynare's feelings were begins to form inside of her heart. His breathing was lightly but starts becoming serious about the next steps of training wasn't going to begin.

His eyes were light green slit, and it showed that Issei was slowly becoming a dragon. The real question will Issei want to become a dragon, or will he decide to join a group. With her heartfelt light pain… Because she didn't want to see, Issei joins the wrong group and fight against her own kind.

Two fallen angels arrived in the forest to noticed one of their friends was training with the Red Dragon Emperor as they were two young girls who were short dark blue hair and wrapping around her neck was gold necklace given to her by her parents.

The other one was short blonde hair as her dark blue eyes turn to sees her best friend been Kalawarner. "Hey, Kalawarner… Why is Raynare wasting her time with this little feather?"

"Mittelt… You need to start studying more with Azazel… This little feather is the next Red Dragon Emperor." Mittelt turns her attention back to Issei with his aura makes appearances of light red with her lips forms gentle smile for she didn't know what type of person he was.

Raynare turned her head to saw two of her close friends were watching the fight from the forest with her head, then she shakes her head 'no.' Fallen Angels took their leave to return and think about how Raynare needs to teach him about the Boosted Gear and the levels of powers inside of his soul. She sends a strong kick at Issei, knocking him away from his spot, his eyes widen of shocked.

His lips release out of breath and look up to see Raynare gathers energy as her spear made of dark golden with dark red energy. Sending the spear towards Issei and his left-hand grabbed hold of the spear and got pushed back in the process, his eyes became dark green slit with Ddraig opens his eyes inside of Issei's mind.

"Impossible… Issei is really absorbing the attack, and he's going to try to send it back with a new powerful move?" His voice was surprised about how Issei was slowly developing a new style of dragons.

Issei screamed out loud to absorb the energy with his left-hand becomes the gauntlet again, but it slowly glows with dark golden and red energy to shoots the energy towards the dark blue sky. Raynare was impressed by Issei, who showed signs of becoming a dragon.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	9. Episode Eight

_**Episode Eight – New Beginning**_

 _ **Here's the new episode for The Amazing Red Dragon Emperor, and I'm going to say this much about my story.**_

 _ **There will not be Arcs in The Amazing Red Dragon Emperor, but there will be Seasons. I want everyone to vote who should Issei ends up with because I already got some girls. But I will only tell someone on private messaging because I don't want to spoil any parts of my story.**_

 _ **Special thank you goes to Axel Emiya for becoming my Beta-Reader.**_

 _ **So, please message me if you have any new ideas for my story.**_

 _ **Season II is beginning now.**_

 _ **Enjoy the Episode:**_

Walks on the sidewalk with a dark red t-shirt, short black jacket, and dark blue pants as his age was sixteen years old, and his head turns to ask "Ra- Yuma… is everything alright?" His hair was the same.

Raynare has changed a bit with her height was one inch shortly than Issei's height as her breasts were growing into large C cup at the moment. She could tease Issei from time to time, but there training together was serious between them.

The next month was Issei's birthday, which he didn't want to celebrate the day because the years have passed since his parents were killed in front of himself. However, Raynare was trying her best to comfort and help Issei return to his usual self.

Issei was a focus on trying to figure where or who was his parents working for. But the secrets about their lives were mysterious in itself. "Are you feeling alright?" She was asking Issei with a gentle tone.

"Yes, I am… I'm just a little nervous." Issei stops at his tracks to see the golden sign of Kouh Academy as his senses have increased been a dragon.

Issei and Ddraig's relationship has increased into brother link as Issei trusted and love Ddraig as partner and brother, which he started calling him _'Ddraig.'_

 _ **-Issei's Mindscape-**_

Ddraig sees the bright blue skies and white clouds have passed though over his head than his words are _**"Issei is an interesting person, and he has an honest heart that none of my past partners haven't accomplished the deeds he has done."**_

 _ **-In the Real World-**_

A girl with long red hair and her eyes is blue-green with a normal girl's school outfit as her hand stops playing the game of chess than her head turns for, she felt someone's warm aura as her question was _'What is this feeling?'_

"Is there something wrong?" Another girl with long black and violet eyes as her outfit was the same as the other girl's uniform. The first girl's name was Rias Gremory, and her best friend was Akeno Himejima.

Rias gets up and walks over to the window of noticing Issei Hyoudou than her eyes extend of surprised about how Issei's aura of warm as a dragon than her question was, "Who is this person?" Akeno gets up of her chair and walks over to sees the same person who Rias was looking at Issei Hyoudou with their interests begins to grow inside of their minds.

Issei enters the school with his attention turns, for he felt someone was watching him, but his head turns to sees the nobody wasn't around his presence with his head looks down at his left hand, which the dragon speaks softly been _**"It's fine… There are devils here, but I don't sense any intense emotions or feelings towards you at all."**_

His head nods at Ddraig's acknowledgment about the devils inside of the school and sees the old building was catching his attention, but his heart was telling him to stay till the time was right. Walks towards the first building with his mind were filled with thoughts about how to get answers about Reaper 00.

Yuuma (Raynare) felt the same but powerful level high-class devils inside of the class as her heart was quicken with thrusts of fear as she was trying to figure out where or who they were. Her cheeks turn bright red about how she and Issei's relationship becomes a little closer since he was allowing her to stay at his home for the time being.

Her advances on Issei were little playful, but he kept smiling at her. They do hug one another, but Issei is still light on the advances because his heart was closed off by the feelings of loss by his parents.

The loss of his parents hangs around his heart, but her right-hand takes his left-hand to shows comfort and understanding as Issei turns his head turns to sees Yuuma was a warm and great friend to have around.

As for his dragon training to become one with his dragon was a tough challenge to handle. _**"Issei… The years you have spent trying on your training is impressive, but you haven't achieved Balance Breaker."**_ Ddraig told Issei of gentle voice, which his head looks up at white clouds in front of himself as he flew through as his thanks for Issei to creating open space for the dragon to fly around. His lips form a warm smile and continue, _**"But you have unlocked the Boosted Gear level… I believe the way to unlock your true protentional is two choices: Become Devil or Fallen Angel."**_ Stops at his tracks of understanding about the possibilities about becoming Devil was endless, but his heart was telling himself to wait for the offer as his warm smile appears for Yuuma than he speaks "How about we talk about this after school, and I will make your favorite today, Yuuma."

Her warm smile appears as her thoughts make fiend chicken with potatoes, and white rice was her favorite type of food to eat. Issei was amazing to cook as Yuuma places her grown large C cup onto his left-arm as his cheeks turn bright red.

The actions always made his heart bump quickly, and his head turns away from remembering the times when Yuuma wanted to push their relationships into new heights. At the corner where two of the beautiful girls in the school been Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima as Rias looks up to notices, Issei and Yuuma were walking to their first class for the day with Rias knew Yuuma was actual Fallen Angel.

But she didn't seem hostile towards herself or her group as she was going to need to ask them what is their progress in here for? Issei and Yuuma enter the first classroom than he takes the seat next to the window as Yuuma sits down next to him with a warm smile.

His head turns away from the blackboard and sees outside as voice speaks, "Are you checking them out?" Motohama turns to checks the tennis players who were playing with short skirts and shirts made their forms look interesting to see. "They have forms, but they need to work on speed and how much to put out on effort on each swing."

Issei makes a comment about their forms as his head turns away and yawns a little. But the teacher enters the classroom of told everyone to sit down at their seats. The first lesson was tested about where the teacher needs to focus as Issei flips the paper over and examines the worksheet begins working on the paper ease.

The other students see how Issei was going through the worksheet like it was nothing standing in his way, and Yuuma shows a warm smile about how Issei always study when he got homework or when he went back to school.

Issei places his worksheet down onto the desk with his head as the teacher shows a warm smile to notices the first-year student was an interesting type of person to learn. Which a girl with short white hair and a similar outfit of Kuoh Academy School been her name was Koneko Toujou, than her bright golden eyes show a little interest for the new student, Issei Hyoudou.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	10. Episode Nine

_**Episode Nine – The Hunt Begins**_

 _ **Welcome to the next chapter for The Amazing Red Dragon Emperor!**_

 _ **First, I want to tell everyone who is reading and putting reviews, favorites, and follow on the story that I'm grateful that you're enjoying the story so far. So please continue putting reviews I really enjoy seeing everyone's reviews.**_

 _ **Second, Special thank you goes to Axel Emiya, who told me that this will be the last chapter he can help with. So, I hope everything is alright with him, but I have a new beta-reader been animationwrestling101.**_

 _ **Final, If you anyone wants to know the schedule or preview for the next chapters I have planned, then please PM.**_

 _ **Warning – Only read if your 18 or older, please!**_

 _ **Enjoy the Story:**_

Issei felt something smooth and warm inside of his left hand, and his dark brown eyes open slightly only to notices Raynare was sleeping inside of his bed, including she was naked, and her light pink nipple was pushed against his chest.

 _"What is she doing in my bed?"_ He thought.

The memories about how Raynare declared her love towards Issei last night and strokes her backside warmly with his hand. Slowly removing his left-hand and places the covers onto her body to keep her warm, then begins traveling to his parent's bedroom, then nods about put things away to promise to keep the memories of his parents live in his heart and memories. Breathing in and out, he glanced towards the center of his left hand.

 ** _"Issei… Are you sure you want to do this?"_** asked Ddraig.

The dragon makes concern in his tone, but Issei makes smooth words as "Don't worry… I'm not throwing it away… I'm just put it somewhere else, which it's time for me to move on with my life." Ddraig was surprised by the words, so his thoughts brought back on how Issei was lost without his parents, but the Fallen Angel did help him out of his shell.

Rubs the picture of his parents and places inside of the dark brown box, then turns his head to notice Raynare was smiling at the sight. Walks over and helps Issei to get the room becomes clean, then Issei takes the first two large boxes towards the basement. His eyes look to sees Raynare wears a white shirt and dark blue skirt with her dark blue panties shows, then his head turns away from the sight because his cheeks become deep red.

 **"** _ **It seems like your mate is teasing you a bit."**_ Ddraig was telling Issei with a teasing tone, and his head shakes his head to let thoughts go.

Places the dark brown boxes down inside of the basement and returns to the guestroom (parent's room) with Raynare takes the sheets off the bed.

"I will go and get some new sheets today for the b[ed today." Issei was telling his girlfriend, as she nods, and he left the house to search the right bed sheets.

 _-Middle of Kuoh-_

Issei stops inside of his tracks and felt something wrong in the large white house, which his mind was telling himself to investigate the scene. With his words were "Ddraig… Is this one of the workings of my parent's killers?" Issei wants to find them and put an end to them.

Ddraig senses the area includes the house, and his dark green eyes blink, which it wasn't the devil or fallen angel. But it was holy energy, as his words enter the conversation been _**"Issei… Be careful because it's a holy aura, but it feels corrupted."**_

 _ **-In the Large House-**_

Opens the dark blue wooden door and notices the clean hallway then "Mr. Williams… Mrs. Williams." Issei was calling the owners of the house from the door. With his thoughts are _'I don't like this… They are usually home or lock the door if they go out somewhere.'_ Enters the house been silent and takes the sight of the front door to make sure to remember where it was.

Stops in his tracks to see blood handprint at the right-side on the wall and examine the print for the moment. He continues his trip through the house but looks back at the front door to see none of the shoes were there in the first steps of the house.

Issei steps over and sees another blood handprint for living's room than his left-hand takes out his cellphone to calls Raynare. Yet after a couple minutes of waiting and Raynare answers the phone as she speaks, "Issei… So, how's the shopping going?"

"Something is wrong… I was passing by Mr. and Mrs. Williams. But something is off about them… As the front door is open which they never leave it open unless they are here. But they're not." Issei gives the full explanation for Raynare to understand the solution.

She stops making lunch for them and starts using her powers to feels the holy aura around Issei's position, but it was a corrupted type. Places the phone next to her ear, and her right-hand grabs her chin softly than begins thinking about what really happened there where Issei is.

The living room was a bloody mess with his eyes extends to sees Mr. Williams's body was disfigured in the wrongful places and enters the room with bends down to shutting the gentlemen's eyes with his words are "Rest in peace, Mr. Williams." Gets up and looks around the room to sees the blood on the couch then walls. Issei was starting to put the pieces back together. Steps over Mr. William's body and sees Mrs. William was laying at her stomach with dozen knives onto her backside then stabs wounds on her head and legs section with bending down to try the wounds as "Raynare… Whoever did this…" Breathing in then out of calms himself down, "They have murder intents and killed innocents for filling or maybe just enjoying it."

Raynare could tell by Issei's tone about how he felt about Mr. and Mrs. Williams's death was shocking and out of nowhere, then "But I have enough clues and pieces to put all together now." He continues as the vision begins:

Mr. Williams enters his home with his wife… Maybe coming back from lunch or doing shopping, which the intruder attacked Mr. Williams first from behind. He screamed at his wife to run, and she ran towards the living room. Yet the attack continues where Mr. Williams placed his hand onto the wound of trying to stop the bleeding. It explains the reasons why he placed his hand onto the wall, but intruder kept up his attack by slashing and brutal murdering him in front of his wife because he stabbed her in the knee section, which she had to watch as her husband was killed in front of her sight.

The intruder began to spray the blood over the living room… for his death wasn't enough for the killer, then turn his sight towards Mrs. Williams. She was trying to get away from the scene, but he stopped her by stabbing her with his blade in the middle section of her backside.

The final attack was taking all the knives from the kitchen and stabbing her backside multiple times.

"What kind of person or monster makes the one person watch as your partner is killed brutally?" Issei makes the simple question with an emotionless tone. Hears footsteps and places himself next to the wall and gets his left-hand into the dark red gauntlet with dark green jewel center of his left fist.

The person came closer to the front of the kitchen and unleashing gauntlet attack but stops himself front of the black long hair girl, as her hair was tied a dark violet ribbon and she was wearing Kuoh Academy Schools uniform (white shirt button shirt, black jacket top of the shirt and dark blue skirt.) Her breast size was impressive D cup as Issei places his left fist down.

"My apologies… I thought you were the intruder." He was telling the girl.

"No, I'm not… But that was an impressive attack you have there." She was giving him a comment.

 **"** ** _Issei… She's a devil and a fallen angel. But she's not the killer here."_** Issei listens to Ddraig's words and nods at the new information, as she introduces herself as Akeno Himejima. The real question – Why is Akeno here for?

Answering the question will come later, which solving the murder scene comes first as Issei and Akeno split up with his sight catches the words written in blood: Sinner. It was written in italics on the walls of the living room.

Akeno comes back from the upstairs bedroom, and "Nothing was taken…" She was responses back to Issei, yet his focus at the words at the wall. "I believe we have a killer in our midst… Meaning he's like Jack the Ripper." Issei tells Akeno with a confident tone, and she nods at the answer.

She tries to grab her cellphone. However, Akeno left it behind in the classroom by mistake then Issei takes his phone out to allow Akeno to use it. Before telling Raynare to take pictures of the crime scene for her to figure out more about who did this and why?

"Rias… Someone was here, and I met the Red- The new student Issei Hyoudou too." Akeno was calling Issei the Red Dragon Emperor but stops herself from calling him the title because Rias gave her details about not expressed interest for Issei to join her team… Unless he wants to become one of her teammates.

Walks away from Akeno and bends down at the living room with something catching his sight been holy bullet then his words returns be "The only pistol been blessed with holy bullets can shot like this, but why are they here for?"

It wasn't adding up, or maybe the intruder was trying to prevent something coming here… But what?

Returns to Mr. Williams to see his hands have holes of bullet holes then right-hand makes a fist as knuckles crack a bit, which he says, "You damn monster!" Akeno rushes and sees Issei was depressed because Mr. Williams was trying to reach for his wife, but the attacker stopped him.

"Rias Gremory is coming along with the club members… You can stay here to meet her if you wish to." Akeno gives Issei his cellphone back then places it back into his pocket with his head nods about the question.

 _-At Hyoudou's Residences-_

Raynare sees the pictures of the blood scene and begins to feel the devil's aura was coming from the house, which she becomes worried for her boyfriend then takes off into light blue skies with her black feather wings to lands from the backside of the home.

 _ **-In William's Home-**_

Issei turns his head back to sees his girlfriend enters the house and covers his mouth of couldn't believe what happened to kindhearted people. Raynare becomes aware of Akeno, as her dark purple eyes become serious about how Fallen Angel in front of her sight. But she couldn't feel any danger intentions form the Fallen Angel, then Rias and the gang appear in front of the house.

Rias enters the house first and sees Issei and Raynare for the first time in person, which Issei was going to investigate the living room last time.

" _Ddraig… Do you have any clues on did this?"_ Issei questions his dragon partner, which Ddraig was drawing no points about who did this and why did they target honest people for.

 _ **"Dammit… I have no judgments or leads to follow on this murder scene.**_ **"** Ddraig was telling himself, and Issei exits out of the living room to meets Rias and her members for the first time to sees them for the first time in person.

Issei sees Rias as been eighteen-year-old girl with her chest was large D cup nearly rivals Akeno's breasts, which her outfit was a white shirt with black jacket wraps around her waist with a dark blue skirt. Her hair was light red, which Issei would check her out more. But right now, wasn't the time to deal with that, then Raynare shows the furious inside of her eyes. Yet she knew about how Fallen Angels and Devils never really got along with one another.

Rias steps over and offers her right-hand to says, "It's a pleasure to finally meet the Red Dragon Emperor… I'm Rias Gremory." She looks down at her hand, which was a symbol of friendship and takes her hand with left-hand.

Issei and Rias shake hands for the first time, as she felt his warmth from his hand, but it wasn't from the dragon but his hand. _'Wow… His hand has warmth, but I can also feel deep sadness inside of his heart.'_ Her thoughts with Issei were still dealing with the death of his parents, but he was slowly moving on. Rias places her hand in front of everyone to stay put, as she and Issei enter the living room together with Raynare was watching them enter the living room, which she was watching them for Issei's safety.

 _ **-In the Living Room-**_

Issei gives the full report to Rias on what happened here with her attention turns to sees the words written on the wall. His eyes become serious about finding the killer and stopping him before he does anything else.

Outside of the house and top of another house is where a man with a black jacket with a hood over his face with his dark red eyes were watching Issei and Rias. His breathing in then out, which Issei felt someone was watching them, then turns his head to sees nobody was there.

The mysterious man was gone from the existences with his words are, "It feels like someone was watching us, but the question is… Who?"

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	11. Episode Ten

_**Episode Ten - Final Night of Love**_

 _ **New Episode for The Amazing Red Dragon Emperor!**_

 _ **Special thank you goes to animationwrestlingfan101 for becoming my new Beta-Reader. So, thank you for helping me with the episode.**_

 _ **Thank you goes to everyone is reading my story!**_

 _ **Warning – Only 18 or older can read this episode, please! Sexual content will make an appearance in this episode!**_

 _ **Enjoy the Episode:**_

It was Saturday meant there was no school, yet Issei was trying his best to study the formula of the Sinner Killer, which he dubbed the name for every time the killer strikes, then he would write Sinner on the walls of his latest victims. Raynare agreed to work with Rias and her peerage to catch the killer, which she was slowly becoming friends with Akeno. But Akeno didn't like Fallen Angels, but Raynare was a different type of Fallen Angel because she was gentle and honest.

 **"** _ **Issei… You said this killer reminds you of it… Jack, the Ripper… Maybe studying his techniques could help you better to understand the killer."**_ Ddraig brought up good points, but Issei knew Jack the Ripper was an infamous killer, and nobody could solve his bloody crimes.

"That a good idea, but there's nearly one percent to zero about Jack the Ripper because he was really good at killing. He didn't leave no signs or clues about who he or she was." Issei told his partner.

With soft voice begins singing, which it was starting to feel smooth and gentle for Issei to hear with his hands removes his chin. Issei was trying to find where the beautiful music coming from, and his attention turns to the left. No one insight. Then right… A girl was singing to light blue and light red birds with her soft voice. Issei goes to get closer to look at the girl, which she was wearing a noble white dress with a dark blue skirt under the shirt that goes down to her hips. She stops singing of feeling someone was watching her, which her bright orange eyes looks up to see a young man with long dark purple hair was long down to the middle of her backside. Gets up from her bending downstate and shows the shy appearance of looks down onto the ground.

"It's okay… I was just admiring your talent voice." Issei was giving her comments with a gentle voice.

"Thank you… Mister?" She didn't know how to respond back to him or didn't know his name.

 **"** ** _Issei… Our song felt comforting, and it seems like you have unlocked power too."_** Ddraig was telling his partner about Issei has unlocked Dragonic Eyes, which it means Issei will see things as the dragons would see them. In the distance or see people's auras, meaning he could see how powerful the enemies are or tell if they have a connection.

His dark brown eyes become bright green and see the girl's aura was smooth, light purple aura surrounds her body with her head tilts on wondering why he was looking at her that way. Her cheeks become deep red of wondering if he was checking her out, and his eyes return to normal dark brown eyes.

The girl looks down to see her breasts were impressive middle size C cup size, but she wasn't worried about the size of them. Issei got the idea about examining the house on where the Sinner Killer started his path of kills at first, but business to take care of first.

"Thank you, Miss?" Issei was clueless about the girl's name in front of him.

"Ingvild… My name is Ingvild." Ingvild introduces herself to Issei with a friendly tone, which Issei responses been "My name is Issei Hyoudou."

Taking off to the house as Ingvild's cheeks were slightly blushing for Issei's aura was warm, smooth, and gentle to being around with. Yet she felt dragon's aura surrounding his presence, but she didn't care about the details, then her glances go down to feeling something inside of her was calling to her. _"What is this feeling… I mean, I just barely met him, but I feel like I want to know to get him more. But why?'_

 _ **-At William's House-**_

Issei enters the house without making it look suspicious and goes to the living room with his newfound powers were active. His dark brown eyes become bright green for a moment then words of killer appear at the wall of saying:

 _I love the work I'm doing… How many sinners shall be punished until I'm satisfied? Maybe I should start looking for new prey, and the hunter can finally become haunted. I love the scent and sights of blood from sinner… Because it makes my heart jump into enjoyment, and I don't care who can figure this riddle out about what I am._

Hits the wooden floor and breathing in then out, which his eyes go back to normal dark brown eyes with his mind trying to progress the words from the wall said about the killer. **_"Issei… Are you alright?"_** Ddraig was asking about his partner, which Issei was corrupted on how this type of person could kill with passion and hatred for humanity.

Getting up on his feet was a challenge, and hearing the wooden floor makes a sound with his head turns to sees Ingvild as she sees Issei was a weak state. She wanted to try and help back to his feet, then her soft hand touching his shoulder brought smooth aura to enter his body, then something surprising happens with black mice passes her boot then makes Ingvild jumps into the air.

The next position for them was Ingvild lays the top of Issei, as her soft breath on his lips and Raynare calling out to her boyfriend. "Issei… I found clues on the… killer." Her eyes see girl top of Issei with her teasing smile appears, which she says, "Oh… Did you find a second girlfriend now?"

"It's not like that!" Issei and Ingvild were screaming at the top of their lungs at Raynare because she begins to laugh about how those two were agreement. But Ingvild liked how Issei's warm aura felt friendly and gentle then gets back on her floor. Issei got up at his feet and turns his attention to sees the words of the Sinner Killer was a sick bastard who needs to be stopped.

" _This guy… He's sick like Jack the Ripper but clever as Zodiac."_ Issei was telling himself how to stop this person, then his attention returns to sees the words were italics. One-piece was he had a gentle side on the killing side because it seems like he didn't want to put blood onto himself.

Raynare's clue at Sinner Killer was targeting people who were trying to summon someone from another realm.

Issei, Raynare, and Ingvild walk together then stop at his tracks to ask, "Ingvild… Do you have a place to stay?" She glances down at the sidewalk and rubs her left-arm with her hand comfortable then, Issei shows a bright smile towards her.

"How about you stay with us for now." Issei was inviting Ingvild to stay at his place until she could get back at her feet with Raynare shows a slight smile, but she figures out about Ingvild being a devil. Ingvild nods at Issei to shows a warm smile for him to see, and she felt warm around Issei's presence.

 _ **-In the Bathroom-**_

After dinner, Issei was washing his dark brown wet hair and glances at the mirror with his eyes closed, which the warm water pours over onto his wet hair. He couldn't believe how he failed to save someone's life like his parents with his voice speaks up being "I was weak before… I am still weak?"

His hair covers his eyes, which he didn't notice about how someone was taking their clothes off. Raynare places her shirt onto the sink as her large breasts bounce up, then down then starts removing her shorts with her black panties. Shows an attractive figure and opens the bathroom's door to sees Issei has sunk down into depression state.

Raynare bends down to hugs him from behind with her breasts were pushed against his backside, as his sight glances down at her arms with his cheeks became deep red on the comfortable of his girlfriend. "Raynare," Issei spoke of quiet tone, and his eyes look at his girlfriend then strokes his hand onto her long raven hair with his hand. Turns his head and kisses her on the lips with his hands surrounds her body.

Raynare pushes her breasts into his strong chest with her hands placed themselves at his shoulder, comfortable with their lips connected with one another, didn't want to separate from each other. Moment of warmth and comfort could be everlasting, then his hands felt her soft skin. Raynare moans lightly as Issei's hands felt something smooth and squeezable, which was Raynare's round butt, yet his hands didn't release from the grasp.

His lips become attracted to Raynare's neck, which began to kiss and licks her neck while rubbing her butt to starts spreading it apart.

Issei pulls away to begins kisses and licks her right then left breasts to places Raynare of his lap with her lips releases warm moans. Kisses and licks her right nipple warmly and comfortable with his hand squeezes her left breasts, then starts twisting her nipple more. Her lips release loud moan as his hands felt wonderful to pleasure, then travels down to kiss her belly smoothly and leaves her giggle because of the pleasure felt incredible.

Places her down onto the wet tile floor, but Raynare didn't care if her backside or hair was getting wet with his lips were kissing her belly, then travels downwards to begin kissing and licks her clit first. Next was her tight pink pussy as Raynare release moan for Issei's lips were warm and smooth, but her private area was being pleasured and kissed.

Her hands were stroking Issei's short dark brown hair with "Ahh… That feels so good, Issei!" Raynare moans with his tongue, run against her pussy and clit warmly up then down. Her breathing in and out as Issei continues the licks of her pussy, as Raynare bounces with her breasts and nipples bounce up then down. Leaving her pussy with one more kiss and kisses Raynare again, then her hands stroke his backside warmly than her hand was pushing Issei to sit down.

Issei's dick was six inches long, and five think which it was an impressive size for Raynare kisses her boyfriend once again. She travels downwards with her lips, kisses his tip first with his lips releases gasps of pleasure, and his right-hand strokes her black long hair softly.

Enjoys her smooth tongue at his tip of dick, which Raynare engulfs his tip first then goes down his length warmly and gently. Raynare increases the speed of her sucking with bobbing her head down at his dick, then Issei growls as a dragon. But the pleasure wasn't stopping with his words are "Raynare… Keep going."

Issei felt something was about to come out of his dick, and his hand strokes her backside warmly then "Raynare… I feel like something about is come out!" He was telling her with the tone of wanting more and continue the pleasure with his girlfriend.

Both kisses one another again as white cream sprays everywhere onto her body as she runs her finger to takes a tasting inside of her mouth. It had a warm and sweet taste to her, which Raynare kisses Issei again and puts her down onto the white tile floor, then rubs his dick up then down onto her pussy which it was going to be the first time with each other. Raynare screams out of pleasure when Issei's dick enters her tight pussy for the first time as her eyes extend of surprised because his dick was pushing her pussy's walls to make room for it to enter more inside of her body.

Raynare nods at Issei to continue the pleasure with his hands takes hold of her hips, then begins to push his dick in then out of her pussy as her lips release moans of pleasure have increased in volume. The sight of her large breasts and nipples were bouncing up then down in front of himself, which his hands takes a handful of her breasts tightly.

She moans loudly with Issei continues the thrust of his dick more into her pussy intense hard and deep with her hands takes hold of the wet towel to hold it tightly inside of her hand.

Picking her up from the floor and kisses her again to silence her moans, then Raynare begins riding his dick with his hands takes hold of her nice firm butt. She moans as his large dick was intruding inside of her pussy more, which she was enjoying the moment with Issei.

"Issei… I'm about cum soon!" Raynare was telling Issei with his legs wraps around his waist but continues thrusting into her pussy deeper and faster to completes the moment with her by coming inside of her warm pussy.

Raynare knew where the Sinner Killer was going to strike next, but she didn't want to involve Issei into something more dangerous, so she'll wait until Issei goes to sleep then… She will go and fight the Sinner Killer alone. Maybe her sins will be forgiven… But there was a chance she may not come to see Issei again. So, she has decided to give her the first time to him, and Issei was asleep after the actions with her. Placing her boyfriend at the side of the bathroom's tub and strokes his short light brown hair softly with her hand and speaks, "Goodbye, my love… Please forgive me for doing this." Raynare kisses Issei again and puts her black leather outfit onto her body.

Walks out of the bathroom and sees Ingvild was sleeping in the living room on the couch, yet Raynare knew about putting Ingvild to sleep with sleeping potion inside of the food she made for her.

At the front door of Hyoudou's Residences was open to reveals Raynare and takes her black feather wings out to takes off into the dark blue sky with bright crystals been stars were out.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	12. Episode Eleven

**_Episode Eleven – Final Goodbye_**

 ** _New and Next Episode for The Amazing Red Dragon Emperor!_**

 ** _Special thank you goes to Animationwrestling101 for helping me with the story and beta-reading my story._**

 ** _Thank you, goes to the reviewers, favorites, and followers for reading my story._**

 ** _I'm very sorry for making this chapter short, but the holiday (July 4th) put myself at work very hard and a short amount of time to work on my stories._**

 ** _Enjoy the Story:_**

 ** _-Middle of Kuoh-_**

Raynare flew around the dark blue skies of trying her best to find the Sinner Killer, and she was going to try her best to defeat him with her mind was set to stop him before he claims any victims by his rage. Stops at the center of the tower and looks towards the right then left with no answers of the killer, and her expression became focused then stopped when her right-hand takes out a picture of herself and Issei together having bright smiles and thumbs up at the camera.

" _I'm sorry, Issei, but I will not be returning to you."_ Raynare was telling herself and glances up to see a man wears a long black jacket with a hood over his face with a dark blue undershirt and black pants as his dark golden eyes look up to notices the Fallen Angel appears in front of him.

"So, the Fallen Angel trash has found me…" Asked Sinner Killer.

Raynare becomes furious at his strong words at the killer, in which his right-hand pulls dark golden with a dark blue and black nine-round handgun. Shoots the golden bullets towards her position, and Raynare jumps away to dodge the attacks of trying her best to avoid the first attack.

Gathering the energy of dark red inside of her hands and throws spears towards the Sinner Killer, which jumps to twirls to dodges the attacks from Fallen Angel. S.K was impressed by how powerful Fallen Angel was, but she had a lot to learn about improving at her attacks and energy reserves. Raynare dodges another two more shots from his gun with her backflips with her breasts swings backward then creates dark red spear towards him. She runs towards Raynare and strikes with his strong right fist towards her cheek but places her arms to protect herself. Inside of her arm's muscles was taking the full force of the attack, yet her left-foot kicks at his middle section with S.K takes the hit but doesn't feel anything from the blow. Her eyes extend of surprised on this normal person has taken her attack and strikes her left knee with his right-arm sends down. Moves away in the last second, and Raynare sees this person wasn't someone to play around with, so her mind was asking the deepest question is who the fuck is this guy?

Watching the Fallen Angel was sliding away to creates distance away and catches sight of Raynare was shocked with his voice speaks once again as "Aren't you going to call out your little devil friends or maybe I pay your boyfriend a visit."

A dark red and purple aura appears, surrounding Raynare's presence with her eyes becomes deep red, then she disappears from his sight with his dark golden eyes becomes impressed by her speed and strength. S.K felt the section of his chest with parts of his ribs were cracked and bruised by Raynare's strong fist, then spear appears was shot at S. K's shoulder blade.

Dodges the spear and cutting the jacket's shoulder, which the other spears come out of nowhere with his jacket was cuts off. S.K laughs at Raynare and grabs his torn jacket to throws it away to reveals a man been 6'1 in height with black long length hair reaching his neck, and his skin was pale with his dark golden eyes looks at him Raynare with a sinister smile.

"Your actually Anti-Follower of the Church," Raynare remembers how S.K was a holy man, but something changed inside of his life. The real question was, "Why did you leave the church for?"

"It's not for you to understand," S.K responds back to Fallen Angel with a warm tone, but his faith was lost, for he lost his team to grand flames. Blames the actions at the church and devils at faults, as his outfit was dark undershirt and black pants with Raynare notices his outfit was empowering with a holy aura.

Fallen Angel recognizes the gun was stolen from the church and blessed with holy aura, but the question was how he got his hands onto the weapon. S.K and Raynare rush towards each other, yet S.K kicks at Raynare's face with her black wings cover the attack. Shots were fired, and Raynare glances down to sees S.K has fired his bullets inside of her body, then her eyes extend of shock on the middle section of her chest, nearly striking at her belly section.

Raynare was breathing in then out of places her right-hand onto the wound of trying to stop the bleeding, as she flew over to strikes at S.K with multiple punches. But dodging ability was impressive and strikes at her bullet wound. Raynare coughs blood out of her lips with her thoughts are _"I actually had an amazing time… Watching over you, Issei and I saw you became the gentle guy who didn't know anything about violence or destruction."_

S.K punches her left side of her face to makes Raynare fall onto the ground, and his dark golden gun was pointing at her heart. She was starting to cry and smile for the memories on how she met Issei for the first time came back into her mindset. The final shots were fired, as Raynare felt her life was drained away and gone from the shots.

Bends down to begins writing the words Fallen Angel – Angel in italics on the wall with his sight turns towards Raynare's lifeless body begins to disappear in bright light. Sinner Killer sees the bright light goes upwards in the light blue skies, then he felt raindrop from the dark silver and black clouds. Takes his torn jacket up from the ground and places it onto his body, then takes his hood over his face. He steps away from the scene where he fought Raynare with a black feather lands on top of the white and yellow flower.

 ** _-At Hyoudou's Residences-_**

Issei was dreaming about seeing his family and turns his direction to sees a bright light, which begins recognizing the light was Raynare. His question was, "Raynare… What are you doing, he-." He was cut off by Raynare kisses Issei on his lips by blinking a couple of times.

Pulling away and realizing the truth on Raynare was killed by Sinner Killer, for she went to found and put an end to him. But the real ending was depressing because his girlfriend was killed by Sinner Killer, as his dark brown eyes show a great number of tears because he just lost his girlfriend and best friend.

Raynare strokes his tears away from his face, comfortable with her fingers and "Don't worry about me… Please live your life to the fullest, and don't blame yourself for what happened to me." Her final words towards him and glances downwards at the soft grass then sees Raynare has disappeared from his sight.

Opening his eyes from the dreams and begins realizing Raynare was gone from this world, knowing the only way to stop the Sinner Killer, meant Issei would have to do something he rather not do at all.

Issei puts a dark red t-shirt, and long black pants as his hair covers his eyes while he walks through the hallway and turns his head to sees Ingvild was sleeping on the couch. Goes to sit down at other chair and lost faith in his ability to fight the Sinner Killer or try to figure out what happened to his parents.

" _I don't know… I don't know if I can fight without her."_ Issei glances to see images of Raynare was smiling at him, yet he couldn't believe she was gone from the world, and his thoughts weren't going aware of Ddraig.

 ** _-In Issei's Mindscape-_**

Ddraig notices dark and black clouds were gathering inside of the dark blue skies, as his senses could feel darkness entering Issei's soul and heart. The points of activating the ultimate transformation were dangerous for Issei because it could cost his life force to empty out, and he was going to speak out loud, but someone special stops Ddraig at his words.

 ** _-In the Living Room-_**

Issei releases tears of loss and depression as his head looks down at the wooden floor and felt someone's warmth been Ingvild was holding him close to her. Her hand strokes his hair warmly and gently of trying her best to comfort her. Issei has lost someone special in his heart and "Hey… It's okay." Her words were quiet tone.

Didn't know what to say but her smooth aura then her lips open to sings quietly song for Issei begins hearing, which his rage and loneliness were disappearing from the sight of his mind. Issei felt calm and smooth of her aura with his head nod towards her about thanking her. Ingvild shows a gentle smile and begins blushing slightly for her heart was thumping quickly for Issei was a kind-hearted guy who had a dragon inside of his body. But he was different than any type of other users that Ingvild dreams about or seen in her travels.

"Raynare, and I need your help to find this killer and stop him before… He does something worse to someone else." Ingvild was trying to give encouragement for Issei with his eyes glanced up to see she was right about the points for where Issei needs to find the Sinner Killer. Then stop him before he does something worse to someone else.

Gets up from sitting down at the chair and looks at Ingvild with his words are "We are going to the Devil's clubroom… It will take all of us to stop him." She nods with her cheeks turns bright red because Issei had an aura of warmth, but depression was still lurking around his spirit.

Issei and Ingvild exit out of the house, and they were going to ask for Ria's help with Sinner Killer.

 ** _To Be Continued…_**


	13. Episode Twelve

**Episode Twelve – New Start of Life**

 **Next and New Chapter of The Amazing Red Dragon Emperor!**

 **Phenomenal thank you goes to AnimationWrestling101 for helping me be the Beta-Reader, and I hope we can continue writing this story.**

 **Season II ends at this chapter, but Season III begins in the next chapter!**

 **Thank you goes to everyone with the reviews, favorites, and following my stories!**

 **-In Front of The Kuoh Academy-**

 **-Front of Kuoh Academy-**

Issei was wearing a short black jacket down to his waist with black pants and a dark red t-shirt, yet his head turns at the right side of remembering Raynare's bright smile. But the images of Raynare disappear because Issei was trying his best to tell himself that Raynare was gone and steps forward towards the school.

First notices the Kendo club were chasing Two Perverts again for sneaking a peek at them while they are in the middle of charging with his eyes blink with remembrance brought when the girls think he was a pervert too. But the leaders told the others about how he wasn't perverted, but the honest guy then keeps going to his first period.

He sits down at his desk and glances up to see Raynare's desk was empty, and he was going to miss her because she was his only friend and first girlfriend.

Turns his gaze and notices Koneko was watching him as her eyes seem worried for the Red Dragon Emperor, yet his attention returns to sees the blackboard. Paying attention to lesson approves been difficult because of his thoughts on Raynare and finding the Sinner Killer.

-In Heaven-

At first, she couldn't see anything but bright and blinding lights as her light purple open to first notices the path of golden light was showing, and her question was, "What is this place?" The voice was Raynare's spirit, which her head turns left then right to sees nobody was around her presence.

"I'm surprised that you don't know this place, Raynare."

Hearing her name and seeks the person who called out her name been Michael, the Angel who took the place of God since his death in the Three Faction War. Raynare becomes shocked and surprised with her next question was, "I'm a Fallen, Angel… So how did I end up here again?" She held many questions, which Michael waves his right-hand for the time wasn't at the handle to explain.

"Listen… I don't have much time to explain everything to you, but I can tell you really love the Red Dragon Emperor, don't you?" Michael questions Raynare on how much her feelings of love goes for the Red Dragon Emperor.

Raynare looks down at the soft clouds with her hair covers her eyes and remembering everything about how she spends her time trying to figure out ways to use Issei for her own advantages. Yet she found herself in love with him as time went by and her lips open to answer the question, "I'm in love with him, and I would risk everything to see him again… Because without him… I'm nothing but the lonely spirit who never knows how to rest."

Michael shows a bright smile and accepts the answer, then reaching his right-hand. He takes hold of Raynare's shoulder, which was nothing, but a warm sensation. Then light silver light shows up around her spirit. She closed her eyes for the light was powerful and opens her eyes as she says, "I don't feel anything different then…" Looks down to see her normal hands, and Michael makes the clouds into reflection.

Raynare looks at her new appearance with her long black hair became light silver, black feather wings were gone into dark silver feather wings, and her tight black outfit disappears into dark silver shoulder pads, armor pieces at her chest area, hands and legs down to her feet. She had a black undershirt to cover her body. Her dark purple eyes were gone to sky blue.

She wasn't tall anymore… She was around the height of 5'8, and her breasts were impressive middle size C cup.

"You're the first Silver Angel… Now I have a task for you. I want you to go back and be with your love, Issei Hyoudou, for as long as you can be in this new life, Raynare." Michael has given Raynare a second chance at her life, and she nods at the request.

Raynare nods at the task and starts flying downwards towards Earth, which she couldn't wait to see Issei with her lips forms a warm smile on what kind of new ability she has unlocked. Becoming a Silver Angel was the first time for herself to see, and her wings were light. Did it mean she could fly faster than before?

Her lips form amazement smile and begin descending quickly towards back to Earth.

-End of School's Day-

Issei walks towards Kuoh Academy's Clubhouse, yet his question was is the right thing to do and stops in his tracks to glances down at his left-hand. "Do you think this the right decision, Ddraig?" Issei was asking his partner for advice on if he should really talk to the people who took his parents away from him.

"The decision is up to you… But Issei, just remembers, I will always watch over you as a friend." Ddraig makes a declaration with Issei lost everything and everyone he cares and loves. But there was a small light created with Ingvild, which she was always a gentle and interesting person to hang out with.

Issei begins his journey towards Kuoh Academy's Clubhouse with his thoughts that were set on stopping the Sinner Killer before things get out of hand. He enters the building to sees nothing unusual yet felt smooth and calm aura down the hallway at his right side, and the left side was another hallway. The aura was lonely but warm, too, which Issei didn't want to bother with the auras for now.

His eyes take a sight of the stairs and continue his trail forward to first notices a black wooden door with his breathing was in then out. Enters the middle size room where it holds dark red couches, the middle was a dark brown wooden table and desk at far corner been the center point. Turns his head to first notice a large dark red curtain with a golden outline, then he turns his head to sees a black symbol.

"It means Gremory's House." Issei takes the note on this is Gremory's home when hears a shower turns off with time slows down, which the bright light makes clear outline been Rias Gremory was only wearing large white towel with her beautiful long red hair was silk and shining brightly.

"My apologies… I didn't know you were taking a shower, Rias." Issei turns his head away from Rias, but deep down in his mind has taken an image of Rias in this state.

Rias becomes surprised because nearly nobody calls her by her first name, only Sona, and some of her peerages will call her by the first name. She has heard about the Red Dragon Emperor being a gentle, honest, and kind-hearted person. Issei was glancing the other way to allows Rias to remove the towel to allow her well-developed body with her nice size D cup breasts makes bounce when the towel is removed.

Her head turns to sees Issei wasn't watching her get dressed at all, but she wouldn't mind if he peeked at her. Rias puts her school's uniform back on, and her question was, "So what do I owe the pleasure of having a visit from the Red Dragon Emperor?"

"I need your help in finding the Sinner Killer… He already took Raynare's life, and now I want to stop him before this gets out of hand." Issei makes a response with a gentle voice, and Rias listens with his words. Rias steps over towards Issei and sits down at the left side of the couch then sits down across from her. She pulls the map of the city, appearing on her right-hand and Issei points at the first location on where Sinner Killer killed Williams.

The second location was Raynare's death, which Issei got the location from Raynare's last moments from her.

The slow development shows itself and sees the same location of where his parents were taken from this life, then Rias speaks, "It's alright if… I call you by your first name, Red Dragon Emperor." Issei looks at Rias' right-hand offer for friendship at first then glances upwards to sees Rias was hoping to gain a new friend. His left-hand takes her right-hand of accepting the friendship between them was made, and his words are, "Yes, you can call me by my first name anytime you want to, Rias."

"Is… Issei." Rias calls the Red Dragon Emperor with a warm tone.

Nods at her and notices the pattern of the Sinner Killer then two points then draws the line, which his eyes extent of realizing the target is going to be someone between the empty church and park. Issei had two options being: to Save the unknown person or let Sinner Killer continue his path?

Issei's dark brown hair covers his eyes and gets up from the couch with Rias takes hold of his right arm, for she was asking the question as "Why are you going there for?" Rias didn't want to lose her new friend, and his attention returns to her.

"It's because I lost everything once and parts of myself… But I'm not going to lose, and I have to win because I have something to fight for now." Issei was telling Rias with a confident tone, and his dark brown eyes turned light green slit. Her cheeks become bright red when his hand takes hold of her own and nods at Rias to promise to come back to her. "Besides, I can't break a promise that I made with a friend."

Rias releases her grasps of Issei's arm and places a small spell onto his arm to keep track of his whereabouts… If Sinner Killer becomes too much for the Red Dragon Emperor to handle, then she'll make an appearance with her peerage to put to this killer.

-At the Park-

A beautiful girl with long blond hair reaching down at her backside, which her outfit was a long black dress and white top with a golden cross. Both of her fingers have the potential of Twilight Healing, and her head turns to sees a man wears a long black jacket with a hood covering his face with a dark blue undershirt and black pants.

Pulls out a dark silver gun which he was going to shoot the precious girl as her light green eyes extend of surprised, yet she was wondering if this was the end for her?

Didn't she try to live the right life that God chose for her?

"I believe you're the one who saved that demon, and I will send you to your creator to beg for forgiveness." The man tells the girl with his right hand was holding the gun, and he was going to pull the trigger to shoot the golden bullets. His eyes extend of shock, for he turns around to see the incoming attack from Issei and jumps away to dodge the strong left gauntlet fist.

"Impressive… You finally found me, Red Dragon Emperor of Domination."

The girl couldn't believe the one person who saved her life was a dragon, which Issei and Sinner Killer makes a complete circle by walking around. With his intense glance at the one person who killed his girlfriend and takes his sight away from him for a couple of seconds to ask the girl, "Are you alright, Miss?"

"Yes, I am… God must have sent you to protect me… You're my angel." The girl was calling Issei. Her angel, with her tone, becomes happy to meet someone who was pure inside of his heart. Issei didn't want to tell her the depressing truth on he wasn't her angel but nods at her.

He takes his attention back towards the man with his voice speaks, "You must be the Sinner Killer… That means one thing… If I end you here, then that means I can finally put a stop to your killing rampage." Pushing his hood away to reveal his face been the same person who took Raynare's life, which Issei steps forward with his head turns to sees the girl gets onto her knees to pray for his well-being for safety and protection.

Sinner Killer takes his same gun again and shoots at Issei with his dark brown eyes becoming light green slit eyes then dodges the bullets. The bullets went passed the girl, which she kept praying for his safety with his attention turns back towards the killer.

Using his speed to close the distance and tries to punch the Sinner Killer's midsection but dodging the attack by jumping backward with his gun points at Issei's chest area. The location was his heart, and the bullets flew to kill Issei, but raise his gauntlet for the bullets was broken at the sight of a gauntlet.

Puts the gun away and makes a dash onto Issei's presence to sends a strong punch onto his right-side of ribs. Inside of Issei's body felt the ribs were breaking on the impact, yet the attack wasn't powerful enough to cause any damage to his body. His left gauntlet sends a strong punch onto his cheek and sends S.K away, which S.K lands onto the stone wall of the park for Issei had intense expression.

"Dammit… This guy is no joke… I might have to rethink my strategy, and I can only use the Fallen Dragon Shot three times in one day, so I have to be careful around this guy." Issei was telling himself as his left gauntlet gathers the energy for the first shot and sends the blast towards Sinner Killer. However, Sinner Killer had other plans to shoots three rounds inside of the blast, and the attacks clash against one another makes bright light with Issei and Sinner Killer jumps forward to sends strong punch flew for each other.

Issei's left gauntlet and Sinner Killer's aura was black with dark lightning around his right-hand.

The girl stops praying as she felt ground bracing itself from the attack of Issei and Sinner Killer, as both pull away then Issei throws a strong right kick, but S.K counterattacks the move by sliding to the left side. Throws focus punch at Issei's chest area with the same aura makes an appearance. However, Issei ducks underneath the lightning attack and sends his right fist onto S. K's chest area. Felt, his organs and ribs were shaking a bit from the attack.

Stops S. K from grabbing his gun again by using his left-hand, but kicks Issei's left side of his body and sends him through the stone wall. Stops himself from sliding by clawing the ground with dark red gauntlet claws and gives S. K another glance, which S. K steps through the hole of the wall.

"Issei... Your body is suffering from your left side, but I'm going to try and heal the damage." Ddraig was telling his partner, and Issei nods at his partner with Fallen Dragon Shot was useless unless Issei got closer to Sinner Killer then kills him.

"Is this all you have to offer, Red Dragon Emperor?" Asked S. K with a sinister smile appears for Issei to see and jumps away to almost got hit with the dark blue blast, which Issei turns his head to sees Ingvild came to protect her new friend.

Walks over to join at Issei's side, and his right-hand held his left-side of the body with her head nods at the agreement. Begins singing with Issei felt the smooth aura, but his wound was still hurting. However, he felt another aura been comfortable and turns his head to sees the girl was using her scared gears to heal his wounds.

Issei shuts his eyes, and something was building inside of Issei's body, then opens his eyes to sees Ingvild, and the girl was tired from healing Issei with his bright smile shows up for them. "Thank you, girls… But I have to finish this now." Gathers the strength in his knees to stands back up, and Issei looks down at his body was glows bright crimson.

It was an incomplete state of Boosted Gear which Ingvild and the girl were shocked to sees Issei has changed with his dark brown eyes were pure green slit and hair into light brown and light crimson aura surrounds it. S. K shows impressed on Issei was unlocking the set of power inside of his body, yet Issei disappears from his sight then reappears in front of S. K again.

Dark blue lightning with black outline fist appears then sends the attack, which Issei meets the same attack with his own. Cracks of the ground make an appearance, first attack from Issei with a strong right fist but S. K counterattacks by dodging the attack by small movement. Issei grabs his fist, then S. K uses his other hand, took hold of the sword being a dark silver blade with a dark-blue handle. His pure green slit eyes see the blade was going to stab his chest, but S. K smiles for the attack was going to finish this battle.

"Issei/Angel!" The girl and Ingvild scream for his safety.

The blade was stabbing Issei's right-hand with S. K's blade, which his sight looks down at Issei's gauntlet has changed into dark green jewel middle of his hand with crimson pieces and dark red claws made the aura of pure red.

Red blood drips down his right-hand, yet Issei makes a strong fist towards S. K's chest. Within his organs and bones of his body were broken apart from each other than S. K jumps away from Issei to leaves his sword. Pulls his gun out and shoots the bullets with Issei felt his aura was disappearing, then his eye becomes shocked about the flying bullets.

"Son of a bitch… I don't know how long I can keep this form up." Issei was telling himself, but he didn't feel anything as his green slit eyes turn back to normal dark brown eyes. The crimson aura surrounding his body, which was the girl who risked her life to save his own, then falls forward to catching her into his hands.

"Why did you do that for?"

"It's because you saved me… I just can't stand to see my angel in danger or hurt."

Her white top falls to reveals her bright sunlight, long hair, and pure green eyes were amazed to see them. "My name is Asia Argento." She introduces herself to Issei, and S. K was going to start laughing because his work was done.

Sinner Killer gets up onto his feet, and "The witch is done… Now the church will forever be blessed by… my actions?" His response was stopped by a girl with long dark silver hair and bright silver feather wings. The job was done… It means Sinner Killer was done for, and he was gone.

The girl turns her attention to sees Issei, as he was wondering who this mysterious girl was?

Issei picks Asia up into his arms, and the girl nods about saving the girl's life, which Ingvild was slightly tired by using her powers to help Issei. Ingvild falls forward onto his backside with her breasts were pushed against Issei's backside, and the girl becomes jealous of the two girls.

"Issei… I will only allow you to do this once."

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

The girl makes a bright smile as Issei becomes shocked and surprised by the next news was "It's me, Raynare."

 **To Be Continued…**


	14. Episode Thirteen

**_Episode Thirteen – Arrival of Burning Solution_**

 ** _New Episode for The Amazing Red Dragon Emperor!_**

 ** _Special thank you goes to Animation Wrestling 101 for helping me with the next episode and giving me new ideas as well._**

 ** _Thank you for your reviews, views, favorites, and followers too!_**

 ** _Enjoy the New Episode:_**

Issei nods to believe this new girl to hear her out before he saves Asia's life first, which they were rushing to Rias' clubhouse to ask for her help. The real question was this part of Reaper 00, or was there something more that Issei was missing?

He enters the clubroom to sees Akeno and Koneko with a blond teenager guy who looks around Issei's age, then he sets Asia down onto the floor with the simple request was "Rias… Can you please help her, I will do anything you ask of me!" Rias sits down at her chair and gets up onto her feet and walks over to bend down to takes his cheek softly with her hand.

"Don't worry… I will save this girl because you have made the request Issei." Rias told Issei with a gentle voice, and her right-hand took out a white bishop piece of chess. He gets up on his feet and steps away with a bright red circle surrounds Asia as her words are "In the name of Gremory… Raise Asia and become the servant of my household." The Bishop enters Asia's body, and the magic makes itself turn bright red being accepted.

Asia opens her bright green eyes and sees her 'angel' as his lips form a warm smile, and Issei knew he didn't need to lose another person. Issei glances Rias, and his words are, "Thank you, Rias… I owe you a favor, so when you need something, then please ask, and I shall answer the call." Her cheeks turn bright red about how Issei was a gentle and honest person.

Dark red and the yellow bird was watching the members as laughter appears out of nowhere.

A man with dirty blond hair wearing a black jacket and dark blue pants as his words are "That's quite interesting to see the Red Dragon Emperor hasn't joined the devils but that moment gags me." His laugh was heard, and his peerage was different girls with different clothing.

Issei felt someone or something was watching them and turns his attention to sees the dark red and yellow feather bird has disappeared from existence.

" _I know I sensed a small bit of overcoming power."_ Issei was telling himself with a gentle tone.

"Is something wrong, Issei?" Asia was asking him with a worried tone because it seems like something was bothering him, yet his attention returns from the sight been outside.

"It's nothing… I felt something, but it's gone now." Issei responds back to Asia.

 ** _-In Issei's Mindset-_**

 **"That energy I felt… It was the Phoenix."** Ddraig was telling himself of soft tone and lays his head down onto the soft grass with the deep questions was why another house would look at another house.

 ** _-In the Real World-_**

Akeno brought some changing clothes for Asia, which was a white button shirt and a dark blue skirt with a black jacket. It was Kuoh Academy School outfit as Issei shows a gentle smile for Asia was a strange person because he didn't know what she wanted to do in her life.

Issei went out of the clubhouse, and he has arrived in the middle of the school's yard with his head turns to see nobody was around himself, yet his eyes become closed of trying to focus on the same powers he used to defeat Sinner Killer. His aura becomes surrounded by pure crimson and his dark brown hair waves by the energy, then Issei's eyes opened to reveal light green eyes. His sight looks down at his hands were glowing light red. He felt someone was watching him, and Issei turns to sees the silver girl who said she was Raynare, as his question was, "Who are you, and why did you say your name was Raynare for?" His tone was confused on if she was really Raynare or not.

She walks over and places her right hand onto his cheek comfortable with his eyes extends of surprised about the same warmth that Raynare gave out when he felt her presence then "She's not lying to you… She's Raynare the Fallen… No, I should say the first-ever Silver Angel." Rias was told Issei being sincere towards her best friend and continues, "Look at you… I didn't notice you have unlocked a new power from your Boosted Gear."

 **"** _ **It's not complete… This is only the first phrase of Boosted Gear."**_ Ddraig was told everyone on how Issei has yet to accomplish to active his Boosted Gear – Scale Mail.

Raynare felt Issei's aura was warm and gentle, then slowly disappearing from the sights of the girls, which Issei needs training to active it and become one with the aura of Boosted Gear. He nods about going to need more training before someone stronger comes to fight him or try to take everything away from him, as Rias looks to sees Issei was showing a gentle smile.

Rias' cheeks become bright red, and her heart was starting thump slightly, but she hasn't noticed because Issei was the Red Dragon Emperor, and he had already had Raynare the Silver Angel and another devil in her clubhouse of talking towards her peerage. She remembers his favor, and her favor was going to ask him to become her pawn, but Rias didn't want to take Issei's life away from him unless he wants to become a Devil.

Issei, Raynare, and Ingvild bows in front of Rias thanking her for her help to stop the Sinner Killer as she says it was no problem, and she was hoping to get an alliance from them. He nods at Rias with his right-hand shows in front of her, and her left-hand takes his right-hand to shake his own.

 **Issai's Home:**

After returning to his home and Issei in his bedroom to taking his shirt off, then his head turns to see Raynare at his bedroom's door, then his words are, "Is everything okay?"

She goes to him and kisses him at his lips, then his hands wrapped around her waist with her hands goes around his neck comfortable, then lifting her by her thighs. He lays her down onto the wooden desk and starts running her backside warmly, and his hands were trying to lift her shirt up to take it off. Her impressive middle C cup breasts make bounce with her hard-pink nipples make an appearance in front of Issei and leans forward to kisses her right nipple first.

Raynare releases moan softly, and her hand strokes his dark brown spike hair comfortable, then her hands go down at his shirt to take it off. Issei swirls her tongue around Raynare's nipple warmly, and his other hand strokes her other breast and nipple comfortable for her pleasure.

Issei kisses Raynare passionately and leads them on the bed, then she lays her knees down onto the floor as she begins pulling his dark blue pants off along with his boxers to sees his big dick. Raynare kisses the tip of his headpiece comfortably, and beginning takes her to skirt off to shows her nice round butt for Issei to see it.

His hands stroke her long silver hair and backside comfortable then begins to suck his tip of Issei's dick as his lips releases grasp of pleasure. Her lips were warm and smooth, then mouth starts sucking his dick more and deepen the pleasure by sucking his length deeply and warmer. Issei felt like he was going to cum inside of her mouth as Raynare pulls the dick out of her mouth and gives his length more lick.

Raynare kisses Issei again and passionately, which Issei places her on the bed, then starts kissing and swirls his tongue around her hard-pink nipple again with his hands strokes her smooth body with his hands. Raynare releases gentle moans of enjoying the pleasure and travels down to kisses and licks her clit comfortable for Raynare.

 **"** ** _Issei… Someone is coming, and the person is powerful!"_** Issei stops at Ddraig's words, and he wanted to do it with Raynare to relive their moments again.

"Issei… What's wrong?"

"You need to hide right now."

Raynare becomes shocked as her eyes see the bright red summoning circle shows up behind Issei as she grabs the bed sheets to cover her presence. Issei puts dark blue pants and a white shirt to cover his body then his sight turns to sees Raynare was hiding inside of the blankets. He sits at his chair where his wooden desk was.

First, he sees Rias wearing her usual school uniform, and her expression was desperate with her words are "Issei… I need your help with something." Her tone sounds rushing, and Rias went to sit down at his lap with her breasts bounce when she went to him. She was pushing them onto his chest, and she was going to kiss him.

"Stop! Rias, what's wrong?" Asked Issei.

His hands took hold of her shoulders with a firm expression on Issei's face, and Rias knew that Issei was her best friend, which he would help her with anything as his words continue, "Rias… You have to tell me what's going on?"

His eyes glance at Raynare for she was using her magic to get dressed into her outfit then Rias places her head onto his chest, and Issei strokes her backside warmly with his hand of trying to comfort her. Raynare reveals herself from the blankets with Rias was still sitting at Issei's lap, which she already to speak about her troubles.

"High Devils want me to get married to someone is the same class as I am," Rias tells Issei and Raynare about her problem, which Issei thinks been forced marriage with her words continues. "His name is Riser Phoenix." His eyes extend of surprised of heard stories about Phoenix been the flaming bird, which it said the bird would soar through the sun to gather its energy again.

Issei and Raynare need to talk with one another with his sight glances at his girlfriend with her head nods 'yes' for she knew the answer about fighting the Phoenix was going to be a tough battle.

"Alright… I will be your Acting Pawn, and Raynare can be your Acting Rook." Issei gives Rias the answer about them was going to fight Riser. Rias kisses Issei's cheek softly, and she gets onto her feet, then her hand rubs her arm as she had another request.

"Is alright if I stay here with you, and I have another request too… It seems Asia doesn't have a place to stay, so can she stay here with you and Raynare?"

"Sure… She can."

Issei nods at the request on the first two requests, which he needs to get some sleep from the today's activities were tiring him out. He was lying down at his bed, and Rias strips out of her clothes to become naked in front of Issei. Then she lays at his right-side as Raynare follows Rias' example to get naked to take his left side.

" _I don't think anybody is going to believe this is my life."_ Issei was telling himself and closes his eyes to get some rest.

 ** _To Be Continued…_**


	15. Episode Fourteen

**_Episode Fourteen – Training Begins_**

 ** _Next Episode of The Amazing Red Dragon Emperor!_**

 ** _I want to say I'm very sorry for not updating for a while. I have lost track of time. So, I'm going to try to get this story up to date now, and I want to say I'm very sorry if I said anything wrong or did something bad, but I wish for people to keep leaving reviews when they can please._**

 ** _Special thank you goes to Animation Wrestling 101 for helping me with the chapter._**

 ** _Thank you goes to everyone for giving the inspiration to keep writing as well._**

 ** _-At Hyoudou's Residences-_**

In Issei's bedroom, where Issei was lying down with Rias, took his right-side and Raynare at his left-side, which Ingvild joined in the middle of the night. The only thing she was wearing was a large light purple nightgown with her breasts were pushed against his chest. His dark brown eyes slightly to see Raynare, Ingvild and Rias were sleeping in the same bed with him as his mind goes into overdrive then the next question was _"Maybe I should think about moving into my parent's room, so I have enough room for all three of them."_

He slips out of their grasps slowly and quietly as Issei notices the girls were still sleeping on his bed.

Issei went to the hallway, and he was going towards the kitchen with his mind was thinking about the solution as Ddraig speaks up been **_"Issei… Are you feeling okay? I mean, you just defeated Sinner Killer, and your body needs a little rest."_**

"Yes, I am fine, but I have many questions about the Phoenix." Issei was asking his partner with concern appears inside of his voice because the last time he heard about the name. He knew there was a story about them about his father, and his mother told him about an entire bird of flames nearly didn't have zero or no weakness at all.

 **"** ** _Proceed to a_** _ **sk me any questions… But I can already tell you the Phoenix don't have any weaknesses, and their healing qualities are troublesome."**_ Ddraig speaks on the information on the Phoenix, and Issei arrives at the kitchen then begins to make the scrambled eggs with Ddraig continues. **_"There's one thing the family didn't receive from the Phoenix… It's self-harm on their bodies, meaning Holy Water or any other holy magic will bring dangerous techniques to them."_**

Issei flips some pancakes and places the five pancakes onto the white plate as the smell was delicious, which the girls inside of his bedroom start smelling something to eat. Their heads raised to first notice Issei was gone from the bed and "I believe he's making us breakfast in the kitchen." Raynare was telling the girls with a gentle voice.

He places the pancakes and sits down at the kitchen table to start eating two pancakes with orange juice with Asia was the first one to make an appearance at the dining table. "Morning." Issei turns his attention to her with a warm smile. She was surprised to see her angel was eating at the table, and Asia goes to take a seat next to Issei, which she begins eating breakfast as she responds, "Good Morning."

Raynare, Rias, and Ingvild went to the dining room to see Issei and Asia were eating breakfast together with his words were "Morning ladies." Their cheeks turn bright red because the outfits are normal nightgowns, but different colors as Raynare wears black and Rias was dark red. The nightgowns down to their hips with Asia were wearing a white button shirt and dark blue skirt.

"So many days do you have until you have to give your answer?" Asked Issei.

"I have ten days, but if I refuse, then it will lead us to have a rating game… There's no way I can win with only one rook, queen, bishop, and knight." Rias explains she was given for Issei to understand the solution as his expression becomes about Rating Game. "Rating Game is where the devils use all of their pieces to battle one another. Some use it for promotions or settling the matters of personal uses." Rias continues to tell the group, which Issei knew one thing about the idea, so he had to decide to help Rias against the Phoenix or back down, but it wasn't his style to drop out of the fight at all.

Issei turns his head to see the ten days were going to start tomorrow, so the decision was made.

"Raynare and will be in the game… Ingvild, you need to stay at the safe spot because this might get intense." Ingvild nods of understanding, but she did want to see the fight between Issei and the Phoenix.

The training was going to start tomorrow, so Issei needs to get ready to hit the books and studying the formations of battles. He can tell that his fighting style and abilities need a lot of work, which his right hand was raised to look at it with his eyes. He was making a promise not to fail Rias or make sure he doesn't lose any more of his friends like his parents.

Rias announced about the training days have returned with Akeno. Kiba and Koneko acknowledge the battle between Phoenix's peerage was going to being tough battle decide at Rating Games. She told the Red Dragon Emperor, and his Fallen Angel will enter the Rating Game to help them with it.

 ** _-At The Mountain-_**

Issei was carrying his bag at his right and left shoulder with Raynare and Ingvild at his other side, which he was keeping up with everyone. They arrived at the top of the mountain sees a large wooden house with dark red metal rooftop, as Issei turns his head to see a bathhouse was a middle size and left position was the same size building for a gym.

" _I need to develop a new technique and focus on my aura."_ Issei was telling himself about trying to figure out a way for his abilities were barely low to middle-class level, which wasn't good at all. Rias turns her head to sees Issei was focused on his training, and her eyes show concern about him.

She becomes curious about her best friend, yet Issei didn't show any signs of slowing down with his words are "Don't worry about me besides I got this." His expression shows a bright smile because the training was a little better than training with Raynare.

Finally, reaching the top of the mountain to first notices large homes at the center and the left side was a large building called Training Rooms, and the other side was a middle size being bathhouse with stream comes out of the rooftop. Issei enters the large house and places the bags down in front of the steps as the hallway would lead to other rooms in the house.

Issei went to the training room and opened the side doors to firsts sees the large room with a wooden floor. His head nods to start training to develop new abilities and master the Boosted Aura. Issei was beginning to call it Boosted Aura form because it felt a surge of energy through his body when he was using that form for unknown reasons.

He went to an open area and sat down in the middle of the area to focus his energy with his eyes opened to see Ddraig in front of his sight again.

 **"** _ **Issei… Is there something wrong?"**_ Ddraig was asking his partner with concern tone because it seems Issei had a lot of troubles inside of his mind then Issei responds to the dragon with his tone responds been "Ddraig… I… I want you to train me to hold the powers of Boosted Aura form, please."

 **"** _ **That's nearly impossible to accomplish in a mere ten days… But I will train you to master ten percent of the power for it."**_ Ddraig gave a response back to his best friend with Issei simply nods to accept the ideas on the training for his body would have to take to hold the powers was intense then opening his eyes to see a girl with short white hair and golden eyes were looking at him with slight interest then raising to his feet.

Issei didn't know what the girl wanted, but she beats him by saying, "You shouldn't focus only on your strength but try to get into speed tactics." Koneko gave Issei a bit of advice with his head nods of new knowledge about fighting with his lips becomes sealed when Koneko was wearing normal school uniform with her black boxing gloves were put on. She wanted to fight Issei as a sparring partner with a simple nod and places himself into getting ready for the fight.

Rushing wasn't part of the idea, yet Koneko threw first strong kick from her right as Issei tries his best to protect himself from the attack as his eyes extend of surprised because his arm's muscles felt injured by the attack and his bones were shaking by the impact of the attack.

"Just because your enemy is a girl doesn't mean they aren't going to give you a chance to counterattack." Issei turns to sees Raynare with firm expression, and her voice becomes the same as her expression. "Always be mindful of your surroundings because sometimes your enemy will find a way to make it work for them and put you in the trap." She continues to talk with her boyfriend with the groups begins to join sees the fight continues between Issei and Koneko.

She threw another kick, but the other side with his arms blocks the attack with Raynare, and the gang sees the same aura surrounding Issei again like he was battling Sinner Killer. His eyes open to shows bright green slit. His left and right hands become dark gauntlets with dark green crystal shows at the center of them then the group becomes surprised for the color was slowly changing into pure crimson color as Rias' hair.

Breathing in and out as the gauntlet disappears from their sights as Issei was trying his best to control the flow of his new powers, yet he felt something was missing. _**"To take the Boosted Gear to the next level, then you must have a calm heart and pure mind, Issei."**_ Ddraig was giving designs on how to activate the new powers with Issei didn't understand at all. However, his heart was racing, and his mind was focused on trying to become the best dragon in the world and help everyone. He couldn't get it… On why he fails at the obstacle.

Issei gets up from his feet and sees Raynare, and the others have stopped moving with his attention turns to sees a girl with long dark silver dress down to her hips, and her hair was white of snow with her eyes were pure blue and she shows friendly expression. Stands at Rias' height, and her bust size was the same as Raynare.

"It's been a long time, Ddraig."

Issei didn't know this girl was an enemy or friend with Ddraig speaks up as his words are, **_"Don't worry yourself, and yes, it has been a long time, Sarina."_**

"Sarina?" Issei repeats the name with a soft tone.

 **"** _ **Yes, Sarina is Dragon of Fate and Time… Which I haven't seen her since I battled Albion."**_ Ddraig tells his partner with a gentle tone, but enough for Sarina turns deep red because of her title as she didn't want to be called that by her friend.

"You can just call me, Sarina, besides Ddraig… The last time I saw you was before you fought Albion, and you nearly lost your partner at that time." Sarina didn't want to bring up the bad memories with Issei was scratching his hair into confusion with his head turns to see Raynare and others with her words continues, "Don't worry… I'm not here to fight or hurt anybody. We are just moving in light speed which no person can enter except for myself and others too."

Issei nods to take her word for it and "Sarina… Can I ask you a question…? Why can't I unlock the next level of the Boosted Gear." His question leads Ddraig to become silent, and Sarina turns her backside onto Issei to sees the old tree then places her right-hand onto the tree to allow itself to return to a normal full tree.

"The answer is you need to learn how to let your anger and revenge go because if you don't allow it, then how are your parents going to rest." Sarina goes back to Issei's side, and she knew the pain inside of his heart still hurts then nods at her understanding about the problems to unlock the new powers was going to take a lot of training.

"I understand, and I thank you, Sarina."

Sarina leans in and kisses Issei's cheek warmly with Ddraig becomes embarrassed because Sarina shows great interest in Issei with her words are "Just put interest show for me to see, Issei." Her dress shows her bubble butt with his eyes makes a connection to her swaying hips then shakes it away.

Time returns to normal as Raynare asks, "Issei… Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am… I think it's time I start fighting for my new friends and let my revenge go."

Issei powers up as his aura shows bright red as Rias and her peerage become surprised by the forces. His eyes first see the views of his parent's death in front of himself, and his right-hand was going to reach out to unleash his revenge. Slowly lets his hand down for it was time for him to decide to let it go and start making his heart whole again with the new friends he has now.

Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Asia, Ingvild and Raynare was trying their best to hold their skirts down by Issei's aura turns bright red into deep crimson, which it was the same color for Rias' hair as her words are "Is powers are the same as my hair."

Issei calms down and looks down at the ground, which he had turned away, but everyone was starting to cry because the pain was deep inside of his heart.

 ** _To Be Continued…_**


	16. Episode Fifteen

**_Episode Fifteen – Fight of Centuries_**

 ** _New Episode for The Amazing Red Dragon Emperor!_**

 ** _Thank you goes to Animationwrestling101 to help me with the episode!_**

 ** _Thank you goes to everyone for reviewing, putting favorites, and following my stories as well._**

 ** _Enjoy the New Episode:_**

 ** _-In the Occult Research Clubroom-_**

Today was the day where Rias will have to fight Riser for her rights with her peerage, which she was nervous about the fight because this was her first time. Battling someone with supreme powers wasn't going to be easy to fight with.

Rias was waiting for her peerage to return, and a wooden door opens with her head looks up to sees it as Issei. He was wearing a dark red t-shirt with a black short coat and pants. His lips form a gentle smile with his words are "Hey… Are you feeling ready for this?"

"I'm very anxious, but may I ask what you are going to do after this, Issei?"

Issei didn't have an answer to her question with his attention turns the window and walks over towards the window with his answer was nothing special than his lips open to reveals his answer was, "I'm going to go and visit my parents to tell them… I wish not to know the truth, but to see them in a happier place where they can find peace is good enough for me to hear and know." She was surprised by his speech, and her cheeks turn bright red for his heart and feelings were warm, smooth, and comforting to be around with.

"I think they would be proud of you, Issei." Rias goes to being at his side, and his head turns to looks at her in the eyes. Nods at her words and places his forehead against her own, then they were beginning to feel their warm breath onto each other. Her hands wrapped around his neck comfortable with her breasts pushed against his chest as Rias starts lean in about to kiss Issei.

He stopped when the rest of the peerages were walking in the clubroom, which Issei was sitting down on the couch, and Rias was at the wooden desk. Their faces were deep red as Issei looks down at his left-hand to sees Ddraig was talking only to him been **_"Issei… Win or lose… I'm proud to be your partner and dragon too."_**

' _No, you're wrong, Ddraig… You're not only my partner or dragon… You're my best friend, and I trust you too.'_ Issei spoke back to Ddraig with his dark green slit eyes extends of shocked on how gentle as Ddraig's past users only carried revenge, rage, hate, or wills of destruction for those did them wrong. But Issei didn't carry any of those types of feelings, yet he did still carry a bit of feeling as his attention looks up to see Asia was wearing a black nun outfit, she was wearing like the one she wears when Issei first encounter her.

"It's been a while since I have seen you in that outfit, but it looks good on you, Asia." Issei was telling her with a gentle tone, and her cheeks turn bright red as her head looks down at the floor.

Rias raises from her chair and starts to make plans for the team which Issei and Koneko were going to together towards the gym, Kiba and Akeno will take on the queen with Issei and Koneko will separate from each other and handle the other pawns, bishop and rook. Glancing at Koneko as her stoic expression stays onto her expression but she becomes surprised by his right-hand forms fist with her answer was her fist. Raynare was going to fight against the other bishop and rook alone, but she seemed fine with the fight.

Everyone was surprised to see Issei and Koneko have formed a slight friendship between each other, which Koneko wasn't open to anybody. Yet, Issei was a friendly and kind-hearted person who wins anybody's heart.

"Just try your best to win, and don't worry about losing the fight because we are outnumbered." Rias tells them as Issei, Koneko, Asia, Raynare, Kiba, Akeno and Koneko nods at their King as she continues "But always remember to try to your best and don't give up until the last move is played."

Rias' peerage, acting pawn, and rook were ready with Ingvild wasn't allowed to enter the Rating Game, yet she'll watch the fight from the Announcer Room. She goes over and hugs Issei tightly because she didn't want to see him get hurt. "Don't worry… I'm not going to lose; besides, I have a new technique to show everybody too." Everyone becomes surprised by Issei's words, which he was working on new ability without their knowledge as Asia shows a warm smile about the training, he put himself through.

 ** _-Days Before-_**

At the training grounds were empty, but several crater holes were shown with Issei was breathing in then out been heavy with his left-hand shows dark red gauntlet with dark green jewel center of it, and the sparks were shows inside of the jewel.

 **"** _ **Issei… You seem tired and drain ed… How about you turn in for the night?"**_ Ddraig requests Issei was trying his best to make new ability by combining his dragon powers into a single point, then glancing at it. To make the shot explode into a dark red sphere, which Issei was calling it Dragon Bomb.

"Don't worry about me… I just need to measure how much energy… I use…" Issei was telling a partner with a tired tone but fell forward, landing onto the ground.

 **"** _ **Issei!"**_ Ddraig was worried about his partner but fate on their side, or should they say Sarina controls their fate for someone to get them help. Asia was wearing a white button shirt, and dark blue skirt as her head turns to see Issei was knocked out, then she was running to see the destruction of ground.

Her focus onto her scared gear: Twilight Healing to help Issei with his energy and wounds, then opening his eyes to sees Asia was helping him with her powers. He starts getting up onto his feet and speaks, "Thank you so much, Asia… You're saved me there." Issei gives her a soft comment, and her lips form a warm smile.

"It's no problem; besides, you need your rest too, Issei."

"No, I don't think… That's it… I need to place the energy to rest and make it look like it's not active, but it is. Asia… Your genius." Issei gives her another comment with her face was slowly brighten red because Issei was showering her with compliments.

 ** _-Back to Present-_**

The dark red summoning circle appears for Grayfia was going to being the announcer for the match, as there were three other people shows up for the Rating Game. Which the first person was a girl who wears a dark green business suit but skirts except for pants as her black hair was tied into two ponytails as she seemed energetic and happy. She was one of the Mauos been Sona's big sister.

"Issei… That's Lady Leviathan." Rias introduces her as she walks over with a gentle smile that appears for him to see.

"Hello, Lady Leviathan." Issei gives a response of respect.

"Oh, no need to call me that just call me, Serafall." She requests the Red Dragon Emperor.

Inside of Issei's mind was Ddraig starting to smile because it seems Serafall has taken a slight interest in Issei, which he can't wait to tease Issei about Mauos' feelings for him has developed.

His dark brown eyes blink and see time has stopped except for himself and Serafall for unknown reasons. Which it was Serena as they turn their head to see he was sitting at the couch as her legs crossing over each other with her words been "This is going to be interesting, but I'm more interested in seeing how you'll fight the Phoenix, Issei."

Serafall got her staff ready to fight, yet Issei places his right-hand to stop her with his head shakes 'no' about the fight wasn't worth it as his words are "Don't worry I'm not going to disappoint anyone."

Serena returns the time to normal with a simple snap of her fingers, and everyone sees Serafall was hugging Issei with his cheeks turns bright red because her breasts were touching his arm then pulls away from each other for the game was going to begin soon.

Issei closes his eyes. First, there was nobody, but Rias and her peerage and Raynare. Issei nods his head at the plan and goes to the gym to check on Koneko. Issei and Koneko left to their location with his confident expression to stops to look up and first noticed the skies were dark red as his question was, "So this what Rating Game feels like then."

Koneko nods at his question, and Issei was catching up with Koneko to open the gym's doors.

 _-Announcer's Room-_

"Serafall… You're here too to see the fight?" Sona was surprised to see her big sister got out of her duties been Mauos, which she turns her head to see her little sister, yet she only nods with a warm smile. Sona was surprised to see Serafall was focused on the match and screen of Issei, and Koneko first encounters Rook and three Pawns of Riser's.

 ** _-In The Gym Room-_**

"Koneko… Leave the three pawns to me, and I let you have the rook." Issei tells his partner with a gentle tone which she only nods at his plan with his left-hand shows dark red gauntlet been Boosted Gear.

Issei walks away from Koneko to sees the other three pawns follow his movements to another side of the room. His expression was firm, and Ddraig says, **_"Issei don't hold back because of their charms or female."_**

Only nodding at his advice as his eyes see two catgirls and another girl with dark red kimono as her weapon was dark red staff, then two girls had chainsaws. His lips show gentle smile towards the girls were shocked that he would smile during the battle with the question was asked before they begin their battle as "Why are you smiling for/ Yes I would love to why are you smiling?" Nel and Ile.

 ** _-Announcement Room-_**

"It seems like those girls have underestimated the Red Dragon Emperor." Sirzech was telling the others as Serafall nods as her words are, "Yes, I believe he isn't showing his powers, which I believe his name was Issei."

Sona and her peerage were watching the fight begins.

Ingvild's cheeks turned bright red as Issei was incredible to see, and her heart was beating with her thoughts were becoming warm, for she wanted to be being next to Issei.

 ** _-In the Gym's Room-_**

Ile and Nel jump towards Issei as his dark red gauntlet takes the attacks with his sight turn to sees the other girl was rushing towards his presence. His right-hand swings in front of himself to protect himself with dark red dragon wings appear of dark green jewel at his backside with the attack was trying itself to penetrate, yet the wing was fierce.

Issei uses his left gauntlet pushes Ile and Nel away from his presence as his thoughts are _'Ddraig… Only use six percent of the powers for a bomb on these girls.'_ Ddraig was focusing his energy to make the spheres as Issei touches Ile's right side of her body and Nel's left side of her body. He was running towards Mira's middle section then jumps away with his words is "Dragon Bomb!" with three explosions happens to make Ile, Nel, and Mira clothes were destroyed as Issei was almost seen Nel and Ile developing A cup breasts with Mira had good size for B cup.

The girls were trying their best to cover as they see Issei went to their side of taking his black jacket off to covers Nel and Ile first. His right-hand becomes normal to makes the portal and grabs a dark silver jacket to cover Mira. Girls are surprised that another boy would try to rape them, yet this body in front of them was covering them up with his words are "I'm very sorry… It's a new technique I'm trying to develop, so please forgive me."

Mira, Nel, and Ile didn't know what to say for Issei's kind words make them blush appears on their cheeks.

Issei turns his head to sees Koneko was done with her opponent as Issei and Koneko went out of the gym's room as her words are "That was an amazing fight and was that your new technique." Issei nods at her.

Issei and Koneko went to see Kiba and how he was doing with his opponents as Issei turns to feel Riser was going to attack Rias and Asia soon which Koneko takes his right-hand with her left-hand as she says, "Go, and I will help Kiba with Riser's queen." Issei nods at her as begins rushing towards Riser for the final battle was going to begin soon.

Kiba and Koneko went to fight Riser's Queen and help Akeno to achieve victory for them, which Issei steps forward to see Riser was crossing his arms and opens to first sees The Red Dragon Emperor in front of him. His left-hand becomes dark red with light green jewel shows center of his gauntlet.

"I know this won't be very easy, but I won't give up that easily either," Issei spoke for his energy was gathering to ready to a fight with Riser.

"I have to say... This is the first time I have used only ten percent of my power." Riser was telling Issei with a serious tone that appears in his voice, and his eyes were black, but the outlines were dark orange, meaning he was ready for a fight with The Red Dragon Emperor.

"It'll take more than your flames to put me down Riser," Said Issei

"Very well then, is that what you wanted" Riser responds back with his body makes his aura of dark orange shows up, and his feather wings were dark orange with red tips which it meant he wasn't going to use his full powers yet.

Issei went towards Riser and strikes his left gauntlet hits Riser's chest area, but his aura protects him from the attack with his dark brown eyes becomes surprised. It seems like punching a stone wall with no effects, his right-hand becomes dark red gauntlet, and Issei punches Riser's aura again to sends him through the school's building to follow him inside of the building.

Riser got up as he heals from the attack as Issei was growling, he flew in speed, but Riser quickly knees his stomach then grabs his left ankle. Twirls him around in circle and smashed him to the ground on his chest and back as Issei scream in pain, then Phoenix throw him up in mid-air, grab the red dragon emperor's head to crashed down the floor, dragging him in full force till throw him hard, he sent Issei crashing to the ground hard.

Riser grabs Issei's shirt with his words are "Your pathetic and weakling to me." His right-hand punches Issei's chest hard and made him lose his breath, then his hand gathers dark orange with the red center sphere to shots Issei away from him.

Everyone in the Announcer Room was surprised to see Phoenix was only toying with the Red Dragon Emperor, which Serafall shows worried expression for Issei because he seemed like a nice guy.

They see Issei getting back up, catching his breath, his lips showing a bit of blood, he spits it out as riser looked at hm.

"You seem to have a bit of spark left to fight riser, fine, but this will be the last time you ever wanted to fight me, boy." Riser told Issei with his hands becomes fists ready for the next round but final round with him. His little sister was watching from a safe distance, which she had to say The Red Dragon Emperor was impressive, but he can't hold a candle to her big brother.

"Yes, I guess so, but... As I said, I won't give up no matter how your flames burn, and I won't back down!" Issei yelled at Riser.

Issei gathers energy for his Dragon Shot been dark crimson and shots it at Riser but sends it back with mighty flames sphere which it was large. His head turns to sees Kiba, Akeno, and Koneko were beaten up by the queen. His mind was telling himself that he can't allow this attack to hit them, which his gauntlets hold the attack back with his feet were dragging backward.

"Issei/ Red Dragon Emperor!" Everyone even Ingvild and Serafall was screaming because Issei was engulfed into the flames and it explodes to creating a massive hole with Kiba, Akeno and Koneko were knocked back. As Kiba felt he was going to hit the tree hard and get himself eliminate the Rating Game, but one second there was nothing for his eyes opened to see Issei saved him with his aura felt different.

Issei places Kiba next to Koneko and Akeno, which Koneko opens her eyes to sees Issei was in front of them with his head nods at his teammates. "All three of you were incredible, but I'll finish this." He speaks up with a firm but comfortable tone.

Her light golden eyes become shocked, and his left-hand places her right-hand, so his warm aura of dragon surges into Akeno, Koneko, and Kiba.

"What is this power?" Koneko questions.

Issei turns his attention to sees Riser was going to strike at Rias again. As she was protecting Asia, then steps over with his aura becomes crimson red. His eyes were dark brown, but they become striking green. Riser was holding a fireball blast inside of his hands then stops himself from attacking Rias to win the Rating game.

Turns his head to sees the Red Dragon of Domination with Riser shows smirk about the real battle shall begin now. Jumps to another side of the school's building, and Issei was watching Riser then glances up to see the rest of his peerages were going to attack Issei.

Raising his hand and shakes his head with his words are "Riser… Will finish this battle alone." His backside allows bright orange and yellow flames wings. Creates no small distance between Issei and Riser, which both their fists clashes together as Issei's left-hand become dark red gauntlet been Boosted Gear and Riser was normal hand.

An energy blast made between both the attacks and sliding one another away but closes the distance. Issei throws a strong knee at Riser's middle section of using his flames to makes an impossible shield to get, though. The attack shows Riser threw a strong flaming fist towards Issei of trying to knock him out, as twirls around with his gauntlet places itself onto Riser's fist then says, "Dragon Bomb!"

Riser releases grasp of pain, but his lips allow gentle smirk on how the attack was out of nowhere. "Riser is impressed by how much you have grown since the first time I met you, Issei." Riser gives Issei a complement, and Issei nods at the complement.

Ravel becomes impressed on Riser never gives his words to anyone except his peerage, which the battle begins again with Issei goes to Riser with his right-hand becomes dark red gauntlet. Strikes Riser's left-shoulder but his drawing away from the attack, then his left-hand makes a bright orange flame ball. His flame ball is shot towards Issei's area, which sends him into an empty gym storage room.

"Issei!" Rias/ Akeno/ Koneko and Asia scream at his name, with the storage room were destroyed.

 ** _-In Announcer's Room-_**

Serafall shows worried expression on if Issei was killed in the destruction of the storage room, as Sona is surprised about how her older sister holds her energetic self under control then turns her attention to finds someone out of flames. She begins standing with the other leaders of Mauos.

 ** _-Rating Game-_**

Issei's shirt was torn at his shoulder and flew top of the building with Riser becomes surprised to notices at Issei's aura was pure red, and his eyes are dark green slit. Rias felt Issei's intense aura around his body with Kiba, Akeno, and Koneko were feeling warm and comfortable his aura. Rias could his feelings, warmth, and safe around his aura, which her next question was, "Where did Issei get this power from?"

Riser has shown interest in the Red Dragon Emperor, as Issei disappears from his sight and makes another appearance in front of Riser with their strikes aims at each other. Rias and the others couldn't see the attacks, but Issei was moving faster and stronger than any eyes could see it. Issei jumps away from Riser and lands against the wall to send himself to strikes with a strong right fist towards Riser's left side of his face.

Releasing from the attack with Riser shows cut at his cheek and strokes the mark away with his flames were healing his body and stamina.

"I guess I will have to get serious now with you, Hyoudou." Riser responds back to his opponent.

Riser glows bright orange, and the first attack was fist towards Issei's middle section of his chest, yet the attack was caught by Issei's opening hand. The aura of bright orange and dark red sinks the area when the next attack makes an impact with each other to makes shaking into the grounds. Issei strikes strong kick at the side as Riser coughs out of breath when he felt his ribs been damaged by the kick, yet Issei felt the flames hits left shoulder. Inside of Issei's shoulder was feeling shake by the flames, and attack with his muscles was slightly broken and stretch.

Issei tries to get another attack with a focus fist towards his other side of his head, but Riser dodges the attack by sliding the other direction. Riser makes his right fist into a flaming fist, yet Issei's right-hand becomes crimson gauntlet once again to protect himself from the blast. Riser sends a strong kick at Issei's chest section to burns some of his shirts off yet hears another word been a boost. His eyes extend of shocked of dark red flames makes appearances inside of Issei's left gauntlet to strikes at Riser's right side of his face. Feeling his skull been cracked by the impact.

 ** _-In Announcer's Room-_**

"Wow… I can't believe it… This might be the best Rating Game I ever saw before." Serafall makes a comment, but her attention was watching Issei glows bright crimson, and her question was, "But why hasn't he active his Balance Breaker yet, or can he not?"

"The answer is simple… He has achieved the second level of Boosted Gear he was blessed with, but the reasons behind why he can't get active the Balance Breaker is." Sirzech was giving the answer and shows the slight interest of Red Dragon Emperor then continues, "But he's closest to unlocking his true form of Boosted Gear."

 ** _-In the Rating Game-_**

Issei and Riser strike at each other, as the attacks clash with one another to make the yard becomes cracked and shakable by the attack. Flew inside of the skies with bright orange wings and rushing towards Issei's position. However, Issei jumps away. Then his boosted gear shows signs of dark crimson aura with the words were boost.

Issei's shirt was barely standing as the girls were checking him out. Even Riser's peerages were blushing deeply at how smooth and strong his body was appearing in front of them. Riser shots a dark orange sphere towards Issei's position, which his left gauntlet threw the blast away. The sphere was heading towards Mira, who got Ile and Nel out of the building before the destruction when the blast incoming to them, which Riser didn't show care about them because he only sees them as weak pawns.

Mira, Ile, and Nel close their eyes and waits for the attack, yet nothing happened when their eyes open to notices Issei front of them was protecting them as his bright red shield.

"W… Why protect us for?" Mira was asking the question of not understanding Issei's motives.

"Yes… We don't understand/ Please explain your actions… Red Dragon?" Ile and Nel wanted an answer from Issei Hyoudou.

Not feeling uncomfortable by the silence, yet his lips release the answer was, "It's because I hate to see someone hurt or in danger." Issei moves his attention towards the girls and shows light smiles as Mira, Ile, and Nel are intense red shows at their cheeks.

His smile was pure and warm to see then turns his head back to looks at Riser with firm expression, so Issei steps away from the girls. "Riser… If you truly want to fight me, then leave your anger out on me… Please don't take your rage out on your peerages." Issei tells Riser with a furious tone and screams loudly of the aura that appears in Issei's presence.

Mira, Nel, and Ile felt the warm and smooth aura around Issei's presence, as Mira's staff was fixed with Nel and Ile outfits were fixed by his aura. Issei walks away from the girls because they were hit by his move been Dragon Bomb, then Riser shows anger about Red Dragon Emperor was protecting the weaklings inside of his peerages.

Issei looks back at the girls with his aura was healing them, but Ddraig speaks "Issei… I have to say you have a good heart… Maybe heart, as a king, should have." Nods at the agreement and rushing towards Riser's position with the impossible speed with a strong fist and another fist appears in the middle of his chest with the wind was knocked out of his body.

Riser felt all his ribs are broken on impact, and cough blood out of his mouth of bending down on one knee with Issei walks over towards location. His flames were fixing the damaged ribs inside of his body, yet Riser releases a deep scream with the area gets burned by flames. His shirt and jacket were burnt away by the flames, as Issei was sending flying towards the third floor of the school's grounds.

Issei rips his shirt away from his body and notices Riser's aura was deep orange with his eyes were dark golden, which the Red Dragon Emperor and Phoenix User were going to battle one last time to see who can win the Rating Game.

Issei and Riser make the distance between each other into the little area with Riser's pure flame blast make an impact at Issei's right-hand, but gauntlet strikes at Riser's chest to makes the ribs were broken again. Flames of Phoenix weren't working because Issei sends his Dragon Bomb inside of his body to stop the process of healing ability, then Riser makes a firm smile on how Issei was nearly thinking every step to defeat him. The words are, _"I have to give him credit or honor to battle him… Because he's pushing me to be my best, and I never had someone to make me feel like this before… Issei Hyoudou… Your strange young man but I will give you this… You have my respect."_

Riser was going to end the battle with a final punch towards Issei, yet another word comes into play been absorption. It was too late to see the final attack from Issei with his gauntlet shows bright orange and dark crimson aura in his left fist then strike at the right side of Riser's face. The attack sends him beyond the yard, and a large building where it begins falling at impact with Issei's pure crimson form disappears with the gauntlet disappears from both his hands.

Ile and Nel help Issei up to his feet, which they were smiling at Issei then start laughing with him.

"That was the most intense but amazing battle that I ever saw before," Ile spoke out at the fight for Issei and Riser.

Riser releases grasp of pain, but his lips allow gentle smirk on how the attack was out of nowhere. "Riser is impressed by how much you have grown since the first time I met you, Issei." Riser gives Issei a complement, and Issei nods at the complement.

Mira was blushing and bows in front of Issei of asking the simple request as "Can you please teach me how to control the speed and power of my staff?" His head nods at her, and his head turns to see Riser steps out of the building with his eyes shows tiredness inside of them.

"Riser… Phoenix has been defeated… You have my respect, Hy- No… Issei Hyoudou." Riser tells Issei with a smooth tone and falls onto the ground with the announcer speaks towards everyone as "King: Riser Phoenix is retired. The winner is Gremory House."

He looks towards Rias and puts a thumbs up for her from Issei, which his eyes close to get some rest from the fierce battle with Riser, took its power out of him.

 ** _-In The Medical Room-_**

Issei gently opens his eyes to first notices a large white room and felt the smooth light green aura around his body, then turns his head to see it was Asia at his left then Ingvild at his right side. "So… Did we win?" Makes the girls jump slightly surprised, yet the answer was, "Yes, we did… Thanks to you, Issei."

Issei shows a warm smile and slowly gets up with the help of Asia, and Ingvild helps him sit up as Ddraig speaks **_"Issei… You should take it easy."_**

The door opens to sees Mira, Nel, and Ile enter the large white room with his cheeks turns deep red as Ile and Nel kisses his cheek. Mira kisses his forehead last as their cheeks turn intense red, which it seems the girls have developed a liking to Issei. Then his eyes look down of remembering the pawn pieces were still inside of his body and nod to accepts the pawn pieces. He has become a Pawn in the services of Rias Gremory.

 ** _To Be Continued…_**


	17. Episode Sixteen

_**Episode Sixteen – Rise of the Swords**_

 _ **Here's the next episode for The Amazing Red Dragon Emperor!**_

 _ **Special thank you goes to AnimationWrestling101 for helping me with the story and making the new O/C character who is going to make appearance in the chapter.**_

 _ **Thank you goes to everyone whose been reading my stories and I hope they are enjoying the story so far!**_

 _ **Enjoy the New Episode:**_

 _ **-At Underworld-**_

Large white house with dark silver symbol at the center of house which inside of the big room to shows every man was wearing a black tuxedo with white button shirts and black long pants. The girls are wearing different types of dress as one person steps out of the party to get some fresh air and his head turns to see the bright stars outside with his mind thinks about how his battle with Riser has reached new heights for every High Devil wanted to meet the new Red Dragon Hero.

The person was Issei Hyoudou and he was wearing black jacket and pants, underneath was white button shirt as he felt tired about the questions.

"Everything alright, Issei?" Turns his head to see it was Rias and she was wearing a bright red dress going down to her knees with his attention returns to the stars with his answer was "I'm just thinking about my parents and how I wish they were still around, yet I could tell them… Amazing this place is."

Rias knew Issei missed his parents from time to time which Raynare told them about how Issei lost his parents when he was just a child.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

" _So Raynare… Was there something you wanted to tell us about?" Rias was asking the question with gentle tone with Raynare shows stoic expression with deep sadness inside of her eyes. "Listen… What I am about to tell you is something that is very personal to Issei." She continued the tale._

 _Rias, Ingvild, Asia, and Kiba even Koneko who stopped eating her desert to hear the rest of the news as "Issei lost his parents when he was just a kid… Which I have grown up to have such loneliness and darkness inside of his heart… So, I'm asking you to help him get rid of it please."_

 _Everyone nods at the request to help Issei._

 _ **-Flashback Ends-**_

Issei felt his right-hand was someone took hold of it and his head turns to see it was Rias as her words speaks "I believe they are happy to see you still going with your life and no matter where they are at… I think they would want you to be happy because you didn't just save my life from life that I truly hate… You are starting to change how I see life was meant for a lot more than just becoming a great ruler for Gremory House."

"You can always count on me to help you, Rias." Issei tells her with gentle voice besides "You are my best friend and I can always count on you and everyone else to help him out of it, Rias." Issei took her hand comfortable with his own to first notices Rias' cheeks were slightly red because Issei was going to count on her and her peerage for anything.

"Does this mean I can count on you too, Issei?" Asked Rias.

"Yes, you can count on me for anything." Issei responds back to her.

Issei and Rias makes connection with their eyes and begins closing in about to kiss each other for the first time. "Issei and Rias… The main event about start." A voice was calling out to them which both stopped each other to pulls away to sees it was Sirzech who to find them was looking at him. Return to sees everyone was talking about the Rating Game they got to see and talk about it. A girl wears dark blue dress with her hair been black long in two ponytails, which she went to hugs Issei as his hands were holding her waist with her words are "Red Dragon Emperor! You were so awesome!" Issei opens his eyes to see it was Serafall Leviathan and places her down onto her feet as his lips from warm smile.

Everyone began talking and having a good time at the party with Issei talking with Rias and Serafall until suddenly, the red flames began to disappear making the room darkened.

"What's going on?" Issei looking around the room while Sirzechs and Rias just sighed.

Then blazing blue flames began to erupt from their posts as the color of blue now took over the spot as the gates were busted opened with two phoenix guards were thrown to the dance floor knocked out with a look of horror as the guests looked at the door seeing nothing but the gleams from their eyes while one had evil grin hearing a chuckle.

"Oh no don't tell me it's him again." Sirzechs said as the blue flames returned to normal with seeing the uninvited guests.

A group of people who were wearing dark silver robes and hoods over their faces while one didn't wear one. He appeared to be in a year or two older than Rias with black neck length hair combed back dark blue eyes with a grin on his face. He wore a red coat reaching down to his legs. On his arms were red vambraces along with black fingerless gloves having his fingers have metal claws. His upper chest was exposed while a belt having a massive skull in the front with black pants and boots.

"Hello everyone!" He shouted, getting the crowd to gasp and whispers again.

"It's Jaqen."

"How did he know about the party."

Hearing all the whispers Issei walked over to greet the uninvited guest with his right-hand extended to shake the person's hand trying to be friendly.

"And who are you?" The leader asked with a grin on his face.

"I'm Issei the Red Dragon Emperor." Issei introducing himself getting him and robbed figures looked at him.

"I see… So, you're the one who took down Phoenix… Maybe it was a good thing I decided to wake up after all. Names Jaqen Ducard." He said telling Issei with an impressive tone and shaking his hand.

Issei thinks about a crazy idea after the handshake as his words are "I have a crazy idea, but I don't know if anybody wants to do it… How about a Peerage Royal?" Jaqen extends his eyes of surprised because the Peerage Royal would be Peerage against four of them at the same time, which it would be destructive and chaos. His lips formed a grin and speaks "I think it's a good idea, let's do it after Three Factions Agreement."

Issei nods at him into agreement and turns his head to see Rias was smiling at him which he returns the smile back at her.

Three Factions Agreement was going to being held by Fallen Angels, Angels and Devils with Issei turns his head like someone was going to visit him soon. Who was going to participate in the Peerage Royal, which Rias was going to sign up for it because she knew that Issei wanted to test his abilities to see how far they got?

Jaqen was signing up for it too, Riser Phoenix was going to sign up as well and Sairaorg which it heard that he was nearly the best one in Rating Games.

Issei went back outside to talk with Ddraig about new technique that he wants to develop, which Ddraig becomes interested about hearing the idea.

 _ **-At Hyoudou's Residences-**_

It has been one month since the great battle with Riser Phoenix which Rias has changed her personality never wanted to lose Issei, so she decides to move into his house. Issei opens his eyes to see pure grasslands and slowly gets up for his injuries then sees large dark red paw offering a helping hand then takes a hold of it. Gets up onto his feet and sees it was Ddraig with Issei's lips shows gentle smile and his words are "Thanks Ddraig."

His head shakes with knowledge about what his partner has been through and the battle with Riser Phoenix did something to Issei. It made Issei think about how to make moves and abilities because the enemies were always going to push him into new deeps.

Ddraig notices Issei might need a little break from everything the fight he has endured and his voice speaks up as _**"Issei… You have grown, but you still have a lot of room to grow in."**_ Issei lays against Ddraig's large paw and he was sleeping next to his friend/partner which Ddraig couldn't believe how Issei tired himself out.

" _ **Maybe I will turn in too… Night my friend."**_ Said Ddraig.

Lays his giant dragon's head down onto the soft grasslands and shows gentle smile for Issei.

 _ **-In Real World-**_

Slowly opening his dark brown eyes first notices someone was holding his right-side then turns his head to see someone at his other side, which two figures were using his body as a pillow. Slipping out of their grasps with his eyes sees Rias at left side and Raynare at right side with Asia and Ingvild didn't wake up, but Issei sneaks some pillows for them to have it.

Issei shows gentle smile and starts shaking his head for nobody would believe that this was his new life now, yet his thoughts are _"Rias has been acting different since the battle with Riser and Riser visited me at Medical Room too."_

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _Issei hears the door opening then closing behind it with his dark brown eyes opened to see_ _s_ _the one person he defeated in the intense battle with his chest was wrapped around with bandages then sits down at the bed. Issei sits up and Riser begins speaking with "Issei… I believe you seek the answers about what happened to your parents correct?"_

" _Yes, I do."_

 _Riser looks down at his firm expression and his memories brought back when his father was talking to Mr. Hyoudou about the important documents been_ _ **Reaper 00.**_ _"What am I about to tell is something that only the High Devils have heard about it, yet I believe you know what to do the truth…_ _ **Reaper 00**_ _was important set of plans to make agreement with Fallen Angels, Devils and Northern Side meaning Odin himself. But group calling themselves the Rogue Devils wants nothing but destruction of us. They want to make a new world with new rules and laws to make everyone their slaves." Issei couldn't believe the truth behind_ _ **Reaper 00**_ _and what his parents were trying to hide it away from him._

" _Documents that my parents were killed over was the agreement… Where can I find Rogue Devils, Riser." Issei makes the simple request with Riser notices the young man wanted nothing but revenge for his parents._

" _Riser believes that you can't take that path of revenge because it would lead you down to nothing but emptiness and the people you care or love will pay the ultimate price…" Riser gives Issei a bit of wisdom and Issei calms down then starts remembering Raynare, Asia and Ingvild. Now, Rias and her peerage were becoming friends of his own, which he wanted to get to know them better with his hair covers his eyes with Riser finishes the talk as "Issei Hyoudou… Someday I want to challenge you again one on one."_

 _Issei takes his right-hand out to shake Riser's hand as his lips forms smile because it was new rivalry/ friendship between them was born._

 _ **-Flashback Ends-**_

Issei exits his bedroom to wears black t-shirt and dark blue long pants, which he heads downstairs to firsts notices the picture of his parents together with him. His left-hand touches the wooden frame of missing them.

It wasn't the same without them and steps over to enters the kitchen to take the pan out to start making scrambled eggs for his company. While the eggs were cooking and Issei went across the room then puts the plates and cups for them. Returns to the scrambled eggs and starts serving the eggs on large plate, makes toast and bacon.

The girls begin smelling something good and starts waking up to sees the one person who brought great change from them was missing. The same question was where is Issei Hyoudou?

Rias puts white shirt and dark blue skirt goes to see who was making the exciting breakfast for them with Asia, Raynare and Ingvild had the same outfit then travels downstairs to notices Issei was done making breakfast for them and he put a note for them about himself of going out to an open field to do some training with Ddraig.

 _ **-At Grasslands-**_

Issei turns his attention back to sees nobody has followed and looks forward then closing his eyes to focusing on the powers inside of his body. His eyes open to shows them became light green slit, which his powers were surrounding his body been slight red and the energy was warm. Focusing more on the powers to reach the new height and armor pieces of Ddraig begins to form yet Issei falls onto one knee with armor disappears out of existences.

His right-hand forms fist and punches the ground with the cause the ground to shake and forms cracks from his attack.

"Son of a bit-." Issei was telling himself of firm tone and hears someone was walking over towards his location with his head looks up to see a girl wears black jacket going down to waist with her shirt was light silver and her pants were black long pants. Issei felt uneasy by her presence and his thoughts were surrounding about who was this girl in front of him with her hair was long as Rias' hair with her eyes are light blue.

" _ **Issei… Watch yourself… This is Vanishing Dragon Empress."**_ Ddraig was giving Issei a word of advice because his powers weren't equal to his rival now. Issei nods but the girl steps over to offers her right-hand to help Issei back onto his feet and her words are "You know… Trying to imagine the armor onto yourself isn't the way to put it on, but if you can do it then do it but don't focus on the thoughts on it." Her tone was honest and firm.

Issei gets up by her help and nods at her advice of trying to understand to summon his Balance Breaker. Glances down at the ground of wondering what he was doing wrong and looks up again to sees nobody was there with his question was "How did the hell she does that?" Shrugging his shoulders slightly and starts getting back to work to make the Balance Breaker with his aura appears around his body with the armor of Ddraig gathers itself around Issei.

The armor made appearances on Issei's body and his body felt slightly heavy with the question was "Ddraig… My body feels heavy?"

" _ **You did-."**_

"No, we did it with help from our friends and you helped me to fix the loneliness felt all of those years." Issei was telling Ddraig with confident tone and his head turns to see the girls couldn't believe what they are seen in front of them.

Dark green glowing jewel center was Issei's chest area with dark red plates appears at his shoulder, knees down to his feet. Crimson armor pieces appear everywhere onto his body, which backside holds thrusters of where his wings should be. His helmet was shaped of dragon, yet his eyes could be seen by dark green viewers. His head glances down at the left gauntlet was speaking with firm words are _**"Issei… I have to warn you that there's a curse to this armor."**_ Issei closes his eyes and allows the armor to disappear from his body and starts thinking about the curse of what is Ddraig talking about the first form wasn't complete.

The words of Vanishing Dragon – White Dragon Empress who gave him the words of advice, but Issei didn't want to admit to others or Ddraig. But the White Dragon Empress did look cute to him.

Issei falls onto one knee for using the last of his energy to make the Balance Breaker was nearly impossible to make it appear. However, to wear it was going to take everything he got to fight with it and starts thinking about training himself again to wear the armor of Ddraig.

" _ **Issei… Are you okay?"**_ Ddraig asks the question as Issei nods at his question and starts thinking about the Scale Mail, which gets up onto his feet. Closes his eyes and the aura appears again around his body with the girls were surprised to see Issei allows the Boosted Gear. The bright red aura surrounding his presence and his eyes opened to reveals a dark green and red slit. Issei has become part of the dragon and the crystals were glowing around his body then girls were surprised to see Issei's left hand and arm became dark red gauntlet.

" _ **Issei… You have unlocked the second level of Boosted Gear."**_ Ddraig was impressed with Issei as confident tone because nearly only two have achieved Scale Mail, yet Issei can make new possibilities to unlock new armor of Boosted Gear. Raynare turns her head to sees Azazel was watching from the deep forest.

Raynare was curious on why Azazel was here for and is his interest pointing towards Issei for unlocking the second level of Boosted Gear. Issei blinks his eyes and screams into the air with his energy begins to allow flowers and roses to bloom around his presence. She walks forward as Issei turns his head to sees Raynare turns into her Silver Angel battle outfit. His eyes blinks of surprised because her words say, "Issei… I think we should practice you using this form."

Issei places himself into fighting stance and he was ready to fight with Raynare then his head turns to see dark red lighting with black outline was coming towards his position. Jumps away towards Rias who had firm expression with a smile, which Issei and Ddraig knew the training was going to be intense for today.

His eyes glanced downwards to sees ice spikes make appearances out of the ground and dodges the spike by moving himself towards right side to sees Ingvild was going to help the girls with their training. Issei knew it was going to be an intense battle between the girls because they wanted to see Issei use new abilities or powers.

Issei uses his speed which Rias, Ingvild and Raynare used their wings to protect themselves from the attack. His voice screams loudly to makes the skies with bright red aura and light green stars with his eyes close to absorbing the energy inside of his body. Rias, Ingvild and Raynare were combining their powers then sends it towards Issei with his energy ball was shot towards him.

The light blue skies show up again and appears behind the girls as Asia turns around to see Issei was holding black energy ball then waves it off like it was nothing.

" _ **Issei has done it… This is all its masterpiece and delightful forms to see… This is Bright Boosted Gear form!"**_ Ddraig made the introduction for the girls can't believe what the Red Dragon of Domination and Issei sees his eyes were bright crimson color as his eyes makes the connection with the girls.

Releasing a simple breath with the energy has calmed down and Issei nods at them for training himself, yet he could feel new heights to reach for it.

 _ **-At Airport-**_

Two girls were wearing a white robe with golden robes with their hood was covering their faces and one of them says "So we have arrived and are you sure you know this area?"

"Yes, I do." A girl shows a picture of herself and young boy who was Issei Hyoudou.

The girls didn't know that Issei Hyoudou wasn't the same guy that one girl knows in the past.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	18. Episode Seventeen

_**Episode Seventeen – Fall of the Swords**_

 _ **Here's the new episode for The Amazing Red Dragon Emperor!**_

 _ **Special thank you goes to AnimationWrestling101 for creating the O/C character and helping me with the story so far.**_

 _ **Thanks goes to Xyaqom for helping too.**_

 _ **Thank you goes to everyone who has left reviews to views on my story.**_

 _ **Enjoy the Episode:**_

 _ **-At Hyoudou's Residences-**_

Issei was fighting Raynare hand-to-hand combat with his eyes were turns light crimson slit and sees her right-hand forms focus and strong punch towards Issei, which he protects himself from the attack. Jumps away from position and shots Fallen Dragon Shot towards Raynare's place with his expression of straight, but his eyes spread of surprised to sees Raynare flew through the dark brown clouds.

Her silver feather wings direct the attacks towards Issei, and the feathers detonates in obverse of his presence. Issei felt someone was approaching his home and turns his head to watches the same people were wearing white long robes with golden outline.

" _This isn't good!"_ Issei spoke to himself.

Raynare turns her head and sees three of her feathers were going to attack the people with their hands were going to get ready for the attack. Right one was going to strike the feather with her weapon, however, Issei shows light violet aura around his occurrences. Everybody stood astonished by Issei's newfound speed and powers, which his dark brown hair has turned into dark silver and his eyes has turned into bright purple slit eyes.

Issei breathes in then out to releases his powers away from him and turns his head to see two people are alright. Left one lifts hood and sees her childhood friend been Issei Hyoudou then his eyes convert tremor about Irina.

"Issei is that you?" Asked Irina.

"Yes, I am Issei but who are you?" Issei responds back to her.

After lifting her hood, her appearance is light brown hair tied into twin ponytails and light purple eyes are, which Issei was surprised to see his childhood friend with his expression was surprised to see her again. "Irina Shidou." Issei responses back to her and she nods then wraps her hands around Issei's neck comfortable. Large C cup breasts were pushed against his chest and Raynare gets jealous by the sight of Issei getting hugged by another girl.

Irina pulls away to sees Issei has changed since the last time she had seen him with her words are "It's been forever since I have seen you… So, how's your parents doing?" Irina's question makes Issei looks down at soft green grass for his memories brought back when they were killed in front of his presence.

With his dark brown hair covers his eyes and his lips tries their best to form the words, yet nothing came out of them as Irina tilts her head of holding the gentle smile. She sees Issei begins walk away from Irina and her partner with Raynare was going to try to reach Issei. But Ddraig stops her with his words are _**"I wouldn't do that if I was you."**_ Raynare pulls her right-hand away and Irina's smile fades away with her question been "Was it something I said?"

Raynare steps over with Irina's partner shows disdained expression for Issei's quiet retreating form as Irina's partner reveals herself of having dark blue short hair with one piece of her hair was fringed. She becomes ready for fight with Fallen Silver Angel, yet "It's nothing that you said… It's just Issei lost his parents when he was seven."

Irina and Xenovia were surprised to hear the news about Issei's tragic and dark past with Xenovia didn't hold disdained expression with her head turns to see Issei returns inside of his home.

 _ **-In Issei's Bedroom-**_

Issei sits down at his side of the bed with his thoughts are trying to calm themselves down and thinks about when his parents are still around. His dark brown eyes look up from his hair and sees the picture of Issei and his parents then memories brought back when his parents are happy with Issei.

His mind brought back when Issei used the powers of Fallen Crystal then looks down to see his left hand and _**"Issei… I believe you have the potential to unlock new set of Scale Mail."**_ Ddraig was telling Issei with gentle and deep tone. Ddraig was examine the Fallen Crystal in Issei's mind to see the crystal was unlock powers inside of his soul, heart and mind.

Thoughts about having new powers to unlock made Issei shakes his head and doesn't notice the door of his bedroom opening to reveal it was Ingvild. She steps over and places her right-hand onto his shoulder to shows comfort smile with her words are "Issei, is there something wrong?"

"Ingvild?" Asked Issei.

Ingvild nods at Issei with gentle smile and she sits down at his side with her shirt was showing her cleavage. Yet she knew Issei was sad about something.

"What's wrong?" Asked Ingvild.

"I just got a reminder that I lost my parents when I was young." Issei responds back to her.

"How did happen?" Asked Ingvild.

"We went to the movies for good time... Some people sneak up on us and they killed everyone but me." Issei was telling her about his past.

Ingvild then turned his head and starts to cry slightly.

"I'm so sorry, Issei," said Ingvild.

Issei shakes his head and looks into her eyes then kisses her comfortable. Which she was surprised by the sudden kiss and Issei pulls away from her.

"I'm sorry," said Issei.

Ingvild places her hands onto his cheek and kisses him back with passionately

Issei was shocked by the kiss at first, but he slowly starts giving into the kiss. As they kiss, Issei slowly starts taking off her dress.

Ingvild's large C breasts bounce for Issei to sees them as her light pink are turning slightly hard. She was covering her breasts been nervous around her boyfriend

"What's wrong?" Asked Issei.

"You're the first person... who is making me like this... What I'm trying to say is I love you, Issei." Ingvild was blushing and turns her head towards him then continues "I'm sorry... I'm just nervous."

"Don't be, said Issei and kissed her.

Ingvild begins uncovers her hard-pink nipples for Issei to see them.

Issei then begins feeling her breasts and rubbing her light pink nipples, making them a little harder.

Ingvild moans slightly as Issei's hands are warm and soft with she arches her backside for him to feel them more.

She then takes off his shirt and Issei takes off her panties.

Issei kisses her right breast first awhile rubs her left breast with his hand.

Issei then had Ingvild to lay on her back and began sucking on her nipples.

Ingvild grabs and holds the bed sheets tightly as Issei keeps sucking on her nipple then switches to her other nipple to kiss and licks it.

Ingvild moans as she felt Issei sucking on her other nipple while his hands rub her belly and slowly rubs it's to under her panties.

"Issei... Ahhh!" Ingvild was moans loudly as she was enjoying the feeling of his hand

He then slides his hand inside her panties and begins rubbing her pussy.

Issei then stops sucking on her nipples, takes off her panties and throws them away. Next, he opens her wide open to see what her pussy looks like.

Invgild had no public hair because she remembers to shave down there which her pussy was light pink. It was wet for Issei and "Issei..." Invgild was nervous about this but she trusts him.

Ingvild had no pubic hair because she remembers to shave down there which her pussy was light pink. It was wet for Issei and "Issei..." Ingvild was nervous about this but she trusts him.  
She was blushing hard though, as this was the first time a boy as ever seen her private area before.

Issei looks at Ingvild then goes down to kisses her thigh soft.

She was blushing hard though, as this was the first time a boy as ever seen her private area before. Issei looks at Ingvild then goes down to kisses her thigh softly, and slowly licks her thigh and licks his way to her light pink pussy.

Ingvild moans slightly as she was enjoying his touch

He finally made it to her pussy and began licking it gently.

Ingvild begins moaning more and louder as she strokes Issei's hair comfortable with her hand.

Ingvild moans more as her breasts jiggles slightly of her movements as she places his hands onto her breasts to move them around.

"Oh Issei!" Moaned Ingvild.

Issei licks her pussy more and faster as his hand grabs her breasts to push them together

He then starts sucking on her clit and began fingering her pussy at the same time.

Ingvild moans loudly which she grabs her breasts tightly

Issei licks her pussy more and faster as his hand grabs her breasts to push them together. He then starts sucking on her clit and began fingering her pussy at the same time. Ingvild moans loudly which she grabs her breasts tightly. Issei smiles and continued to suck on her clit and finger her pussy, making her thighs to eventually tighten up.

"Issei... I'm about cum!" Ingvild was telling her boyfriend

Issei smiled and began sucking on her clit and fingering her faster.

Ingvild sprays her juices on her fingers and she begin breathing to catch herself. She gets up and sees the dent inside of his boxers

"Issei, you've gotten so big down there," said Ingvild.

"Kind of... I'm sorry." Issei responds back to her

Ingvild giggles and rubs his dent.

Issei gasps slightly with her hands are warm and soft

She then pulls his boxers to see what his dick looks like.

His dick was impressive seven inches long which she was amazed by the size of it

"Wow, it's bigger than I thought," she said.

Issei was nervous about doing this because it was the second time going to do it with someone

Ingvild then starts rubbing his dick and kissing his headpiece.

Issei moans slightly

She then starts licking around his headpiece and slowly starts sucking on them.

Issei strokes her long hair warmly and comfortable

She was able to get halfway through putting his dick into her mouth before gagging.

"Ingvild... Don't push yourself." Issei was telling her

Ingvild then pulled out slightly to stop the gagging and sucked on the part of his dick that she could.

Issei strokes her hair comfortable and enjoys it.

She also used her tongue to move around his dick as she sucked on it.

Issei moans more as he sees her round butt was begging for him to slap it's

Issei then pulls out and has Ingvild to go down on her knees and began feeling and spanking her butt.

Ingvild blushes deeply and moans slightly

"You have such a nice butt Ingvild," said Issei as he rubbed his dick in her wet pussy while feeling her butt.

"Thank you and it's yours anytime you want it." Ingvild spoke back to Issei

Issei then slowly shoving his dick into her pussy.

Ingvild moans slightly as she grabs the bed sheets tightly and her breasts bounces slightly

Soon Issei shoves his dick all the way in her pussy, breaking her hymen.

Ingvild moans loudly as her hands grabs the bed sheets which Issei begins rubbing her butt and starts thrusting in then out of her pussy

"Oh Issei!" Moaned Ingvild.

Issei puts Ingvild top of his dick for her to ride him as he watches her breasts bounce in front of him.

He also spanks her butt too as she rides on him.

Ingvild moans loudly as her breasts bounce as she rides his dick harder and faster

"Issei, I'm going to cum again!" Moaned Ingvild.

Ingvild bends down and kisses Issei again as his hands grabs her round butt.

Issei tried to tell Ingvild that he was cumming too, but he couldn't because she was currently kissing him.

Ingvild spoke inside Issei's mind about being inside of her.

After a few more thrust, they both came together.

Ingvild lays down onto his chest and his hand strokes her hair comfortable with her words are "I could sing you a song to make you feel better?"

"Okay" He said.

Ingvild begins singing for Issei which it was peaceful, and she lays against his chest.

Meanwhile, Rayner, Irina and Xenovia were just outside of Issei's bedroom door. Xenovia had a bone to pick on Issei, because she believed that Issei ignoring Irina was him dissing him.

"Xenovia, please, calm down, he wasn't dissing you or Irina," said Rayner.

"Yes Xenovia, we've been through this, the reason why he was like that was because I made him remember an awful memory," said Irina.

"NO! I DON'T BELIEVE THAT FALLEN ANGEL! FALLEN ANGELS ARE KNOWN TO BE LIERS AND DECEIVERS! HOW THAT JERK HAS PUT UP WITH THAT LYING BITCH IS BEYOND ME!" Screamed Xenovia.

"I think you're confusing me for someone else, and New Flash! I'm not a fallen angel anymore!" Shouted Rayner.

"ONCE A FALLEN ANGEL, ALWAYS A FALLEN ANGEL!" Screamed Xenovia.

Raynare sighs and shows her Silver Angel form for them to see

Irina was shocked at this transformation, bit Xenovia was getting angry, believing that she was mocking them.

Issei and Ingvild gets dressed in her round butt was front of Issei to tease him a bit. Now it wasn't time to think about those kinds of things and Issei puts clothes back on.

"Just what is going on out there?" Asked Issei.

"Issei... I'm sorry to hear about your parents but something has happened in the church." Irina was telling her childhood friend

"NO! WE DON'T HIS HELP!" Screamed Xenovia.  
"Xenovia, calm down," said Irina.  
"Why are you so angry?" Asked Issei to Xenovia.

"Wait a minute... Are you Issei Hyoudou?" Xenovia was asking him with her anger was dropping down little

"Yes?" Said Issei, not sure where this was leading.

"You're that kid who heard on the news... You survived Devil attack, didn't you?" Xenovia was asking Issei, which he becomes surprised then remembers about his parent's funeral

"How do you know about that?" Asked Issei.

"The church was talking or speaking about praying for young boy who lost everything. I... I don't know what else to say but I'm truly sorry for anger." She spoke back to him. "Like Irina said... We have a solution and I think we need your help, Issei." She continues.

"Like what?" Asked Issei.

"Seriously, what made you fly off the handle like that?" Asked Raynare.

"Raynare... Let's hear them out." Ingvild responds back to her as Issei, Raynare, Ingvild, Xenovia and Irina went to the living room to have warm tea together.

"I'll jump into the solution... How much do you know about Excalibur?" Xenovia questions Issei about the history and knowledge.

"Excalibur? It was one of the bedtime stories that they would read to me," said Issei.

Irina and Xenovia turns to look at each other which Issei continues "I believe it was King Arthur who created one scared sword, but the legend says it was taken part into seven pieces or swords." The girls were surprised by his knowledge.

"Well, they we're not just stories," said Xenovia.

Issei begins thinking about asking Rias to help them but he didn't want to trouble her anymore then he must.

"So what's the problem then?" Issei was asking the girls

We need your help to capture it," said Irina.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


End file.
